Gabby's heart
by dawseyfan
Summary: Matt tries to find a way to Gabby's heart. #DAWSEY - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction: Gabby's heart – chapter 1**

I got this idea when I watched again season 1 episode 10 when Gabby invites Matt to a Christmas Party. I am planning to write just five or seven chapter for this fanfiction. I'm including some scenes we watched in CF and making little changes. If you have time leave a review, please.

Note: I don't own Chicago Fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I mean... are we just here as friends, or... is this a date?" Gabby said smiling. They stared each other. In seconds their lips were separated by a few inchs. She always waited for this moment. She opened her heart and now she hoped that he did the same. However he gave a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't. I mean..." he said, but he was cut off by her.

"No, yeah. I get it" she replied. She is lying, she didn't get it. He said that if she needed a date, he was the person for it. So everything was a misunderstanding? She even bought a new dress and for nothing. His next words caught her off guard.

"It's not a good time… because it's worth doing right. Right?" he said before giving her a little smile. What he meant with these words? Nothing make sense to Gabby. Actually, just one thing makes sense: he didn't like her the way she expected. He only wanted to be her friend. She was idiot believing that he had forgotten Hallie. One time she said to Shay that Casey and Hallie always broke up but soon they back together. Suddenly a couple opened the library's door.

"Oh, sorry. Don't mind us" the girl said embarrassed, then the couple left them alone again. Dawson put a smile on her face. She would cry, but not now, not in front of him.

"Uh, you ready for dessert?" she didn't give him a chance to answer, "I'm ready for dessert" and she got out of the room, he followed her. During the dinnertime, both were tense. She didn't say much even sitting next to each other. He knew that he hurt her feelings, he wasn't blind. Now wasn't the right time for them, his mom was in the prison and his sister wasn't helping to get Nancy out. Gabby deserved all the love also attention, those things he couldn't give to her right now. He needed to solve his family problem first. Then he would be all hers.

Before the party ends, Gabby said to him that she was tired, asking him to take her to home. The way was made in silence; he tried to start a conversation about how he was happy for spent the night with her and her family. She just said they liked him too and she thanked him for accepting the invite. He needed to fix what happened before between them that night, something didn't seem right. She wasn't herself anymore after their talking. Maybe his words sounded confusing. What she really understood? That he didn't want her? Or like her?

When they arrived at her home, she unbuckled herself, looked at him briefly saying _Thank you for the ride, good night_.

"Ga…", but before he finished she was out of his car. So he unbuckled himself quickly, got out of his car and run after her. He had time to grab her arm before she reached her front door. "Hey…"

"What are you doing?" she said as she saw him.

"What happened at the party…" he said and she shook her head. She didn't want to talk what happened, she wanted to forget it.

"I don't know if you understood what I said to you…" and he run a hand in his hair. She cut off him again.

"Like I said, I get it… you know, don't worry… no hard feelings…" she said trying to hold her tears. Why he had this power over her? However, she will try her best to get over her feelings for him. "So friends?" she asked extending her hand to him. He was confused. He didn't want just be her friend. He wanted more than that. He said that they were going as a date to the party. And from nowhere he shut down her. What did he do? He was an idiot and now he wasn't able to fix things with her. "Okay…" she said when she saw that he didn't grab her hand sealing their agreement to be friends, so he was there just looking at her. She turned and left him there. Few seconds later, he noticed that she was at her front door, searching for her keys.

"Gabby…" he said, but she didn't look at him.

"Where are these damn keys?"

"Gabby, what I was trying to say is that I like you…" and he smiled. She heard him, she liked him too.

"Keys….where…?" and finally she found them. "Thank you, God," she said relieved.

"Are you listening to me, Gabby?" he asked desperately. She looked at him.

"Casey, do all us a favor. Forget what I did, okay?" she managed to open her door. "I drank too much, you know. Be happy with Hallie. Make babies, whatever… Just forget it… Good night" she entered and closed the door. Casey was like _What happened here?_

The next day he visited his mom at the prison. They talked for an hour, and then he left. He went to his sister's house to convince her to talk in favor of their mom, but it was in vain. So he would be the one talking in Nancy's parole, he hoped that they could give his mom a chance to restart again her life out of the prison. This entire situation was hard on him. He needed to talk with someone; he wasn't able to handle it alone. In his mind, there was only one person: Gabby. He didn't know what he would do to have Gabby's attention.

He was in his officer as she walked to the locker room. He waited a few seconds and followed her. "Morning" he said. She was grabbing a few things and putting them on the locker.

"Morning" she said looking at him. Then he noticed that her wrist was bandaged.

"What happened?" he asked pointing.

"Oh I hurt myself fixing my window. It's not that bad, really. Thank you for asking" and she closed her locker.

"If you had asked I could fix it for you," he suggested.

"No, it's okay. I don't like to ask for favors" she said giving a half smile.

"How long have we known each other, Gabby?" he crossed his arms.

"Three years, maybe?"

"So time enough for you ask me anything" he smiled.

"Really, it's not a big deal."

"Okay, so… Can I ask you a favor, then?" he said getting close to her. He made her little uncomfortable. She just nodded. "Listen to me and then you can say anything" she nodded again.

"I was distracted at the party, I know. I'm dealing with some stuff and it's not always easy to just forget that and give attention for people I really care and love."

"I don't know what to say", the bell rang calling the ambulance, they heard the call, but before she left, "good luck with these stuff and Hallie, you know, your love." Again, his failed and she was determined to push him, not let him in building a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction: Gabby's heart – chapter 2**

Note 1: I don't own Chicago Fire.

Note 2: Sorry for any english mistakes.

Thank you for the reviews. Give me more and I give you a new update.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got in the ambulance, Shay asked about her night with Casey. "Believe me: you don't want to know" she said buckling her seat beat. She knew she couldn't avoid this question coming from Shay, after all Shay was her best friend and confident.

"Was it that bad?" Shay said looking at her. Shay always said that Casey and Gabby were meant to be.

"It was… a nightmare" she laughed as she thought about the embarrassing situation. A kiss on the cheek was all she got. Oh God, what she thought? Casey would kiss her on the lips and say _I love you_? She was asking for too much.

"Give me something, please" Shay insisted.

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek" Gabby wasn't looking at Shay.

"No way" Shay exclaimed.

"Yep… It seems we were wrong about his feelings for me, I mean I was wrong", she sighed.

"And you was so hot in that dress. Do you think he is gay?"

"Shay, common, not helping" Gabby said holding a laugh.

"Okay, okay. I was trying to cheer you up. I'm sorry…" Shay felt bad for Gabby.

"No, it´s okay, you know, I had to know if he felt something for me. So I gave a shot and now I have to deal with it. I'll get better" Gabby gave her a half smile.

"I know you will and I'm here to support you any decision you make" finally, they arrived at the scene.

"Thanks. You first mission: drinking with me tomorrow at my house. What do you say?" They were on the back of ambulance catching their stuff.

"I say, yes, girl. We really need a girl's night" they smiled to each other and then entered the building. Gabby and Shay returned to firehouse one hour later. Gabby brought a book to the job, but let it in her locker, so she decided to get it, Shay joined her. When they were getting close to locker room, they heard someone saying Gabby's name.

"But man, you know Gabby always had a thing for you" Severide said. Gabby and Shay gave a step back and kept quiet. Gabby turned to get out of there, but Shay grabbed her arm.

"Shay, please, let's go" Gabby whispered begging, but Shay didn't let her go.

"I didn't know… until she said it to me. I mean she said she loved me" when Gabby heard that she was in shock, she never said that to him.

"What? Loved you?" Severide asked confused.

"Two years ago, Hallie and I had another fight and like always Gabby was there for me. I knew she had had a bad call before we finished our shift. I called her that night and we decided to go out and have some drinks. We drank a little bit, her more than me. We took a cab to home, in the way to her home, her head was on my shoulder, I think she was asleep, but from nowhere she said with these words: _Casey, I love you_.

"Like a friend, no?" Severide asked.

"Wait… she continued: _I always loved you, I think it was love at first sight_ , then she stopped" Casey never forget her words. It was true about they going out, they did that many times, but she didn't remember saying those words. She inclined her head on the wall and sighed. She made a fool of herself no one time, but twice. She thought that she was good hiding her feelings all this time. Shay put her hand on Gabby's back, trying to comfort her.

"I called her the next day, and she acted like that nothing had happened. I waited the next shift and again she was normal, just complaining about the hang over. She didn't remember anything."

"But you said? _Gabby, you said that you loved me_ …"

"Of course not, I couldn't say that, she could just deny" Casey crossed his arms.

"Casey, you got my nerves. You had to… Wait… You didn't feel anything for her that time, because for me you had that look, you know..."

"Look, since that moment she arrived at our firehouse I got her stuck in my head. However, I was with Hallie, who is completely different of Gabby. Gabby is so stubborn, sassy, passionate. She has so many qualities… When she confessed her feelings I was a coward for not telling her what she meant for me, I know… And one day later Hallie and I back together" he sighed. Gabby couldn't stay there anymore. He knew for a long time about her love for him, and he chose Hallie. She decided to hide herself in the back of ambulance and cry. Shay followed her.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I need to fix what I did at the party. She is pushing me away. But I won't let her run away. I won't…"

"I wish you luck because no woman likes to be rejected, cause that was basically what happened," Severide said.

"Oh, that was terrible. I know Gabby, she is upset right now and it kills me."

"Give her time, man" Severide said trying to cheer him up. "Before you know you two will be together, believe in me."

"I hope so… She is my friend and I miss her…" the bell rang and they ran to attend a call.

 _One week later…_

Casey was satisfied after he had opportunity to talk in Nancy's parole. In few days, he would know that if she was out or not of the prison. His sister said nothing against their mother; Casey wasn't expecting that, he was happy with her attitude and thanked her. About Gabby, he wasn't so lucky. He noticed that she was getting close to Mills, joined him a few time in the firehouse's kitchen. He heard from Otis that Mills and her were going out together outside of firehouse. She never did that before: now they were best friends? He decided to confront her. After the lunch, he found her in the back of ambulance. When he got close he heard some laughs, Shay was with her. "Hey, girls?"

"Hey, Casey. Can I help you?" Shay asked. Dawson was filling a report and didn't looked at him.

"Yes. Could you give me one minute with Dawson?" Before Shay could say anything.

"Shay, you don't need to leave. Anything you want to say, Shay can hear" Shay wasn't expecting that.

"Are you sure?" Casey said kind of angry.

"Gabby, I have to go to the bathroom really" Shay said trying to get out of there.

"Okay, go" and Shay quickly disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"What are you talking about?" she said putting the report aside.

"You and Mills became best friends now?"

"Why? I can't be his friend and he mine?" she said quiet angry.

"Of course you can, but you are trying to be his friend for the wrong reason." She laughed.

"Really? Do you think? So tell me I would do that?" she challenged him.

"To push me away… To forget us... You're using him, Gabby."

"I'm not… I'm not doing… that" she gasped. She was just trying to move on. No one can't blame her for that. "Casey, you have no right…" he cut off her.

"I do, Gabby. You are important to me, you are the first thing I think when I wake up and I last one before I sleep…" he said genuinely.

"You can't ask me to believe in you, Casey" she said getting out of the ambo.

"Why not?" What now I did to make her upset? She should tell him what she heard in the locker room? Is it worth?

"Do you know… I won't waste my time… Just let me alone, please" she went away.

"Gabby…" He wasn't prepared for her reaction, he wouldn't give up, not yet, never.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction: Gabby's heart - chapter 3**

Thank you for reading my ff. Please, leave your review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you and Casey talk about? Or better you haven't talked, you two just jumped right away to the action" Shay laughed. She got a death glare from Gabby. It was girl's night at Gabby's house. They were drinking wine as watched a movie. "Please, be honest. You never thought about having a little making out with him?" Gabby gasped.

"Why are you always thinking in sex?"

"No, I'm not, but you have to admit, there is a sexual tension around you two."

"Maybe... I don't know... You know I like him, I mean, I liked him for a long time" Shay rolled her eyes. She knew that Gabby still likes him.

"From where I am, I see him putting a fight for you. He is dancing around you. You always wanted him and now he is before you..." Shay sipped her wine.

"Shay, no. I think he's broken up with Hallie, I'm not so sure, but anyway... they're having a break and now he thinks that he likes me, it's just lust, not love" she said upset.

"Gabby, you're overthinking..." Shay tried to say.

"You heard the whole thing in the locker room. He chose Hallie in the past and a couple of times. If I give him a chance, he regrets of being with me, and then he goes back to Hallie. I will be an idiot, not twice, but three times. I can't..." She said shaking her head.

"Okay, but don't lie to yourself, you still love him..." Gabby stared her for some seconds and a tear rolled down Gabby's face.

"Casey accused me saying that I'm using Mills to pushing him away..." She wiped the tears.

"Look, you know Mills has a thing for you, so you have to be careful, he might think that you like him romantically."

"I'm not acting on that way with him or looking at him differently. He is a good friend... maybe in the future the things could change who knows, but right now I see him as a friend."

"Then let him know that before he gets attached to you." There was a moment of a silence. Shay saw Gabby making a strange expression. "What is it, Gabby?"

"Mills invited me to the Firefighters' Ball..." she said not looking at Shay.

"And...?" Shay asked.

"And I accepted the invite" Gabby looked at Shay briefly.

"Gabby..." Shay shouted. "Are you prepared to deal with Casey?"

"He has to accept it... I won't change my mind. He will realize that I moved on..."

"So you are using Mills to show Matt that..."

"Please, Shay. I... I..." she stuttered.

"All right, go with Mills. Have fun and deal with the consequences," Shay said straight before finishing her wine. Gabby leaned her head on the couch and closed her eyes. "Hey..." Shay got Gabby's attention, she opened her eyes and looked at her, "I have your back, I will go with Severide, and if you need me I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Shay," Shay approached Gabby and hugged her.

/

"Hey..." Hallie asked.

"Hey..." Casey gave a kiss on her cheek. "How are you?" They were in the front of the firehouse. Squad's guys could see them.

"I'm fine, just tired. The last year of the residence is kicking my ass, you know..." she smiled.

"You're gonna be fine, trust me." They smiled to each other. Both will be fine.

"So I am moving to another apartment and I gathered some of you things that I found..." she looked over his shoulder when she noticed Gabby next to squad table looking at them. "How is she?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Gabby..." then Matt noticed Hallie's look behind them. He turned his head and saw Gabby before her entering the firehouse. He looked at Hallie again and gave a half smile.

"I think she is fine..." he put his hands in the pockets.

"Don't even to pretend..." Hallie chuckled.

"I... We..." he didn't know what to say.

"Relax, we broke up two months ago, Matt... I moved on and I hope you do the same..."

"Are you meeting someone?"

"Kind of, nothing serious, we're knowing each other..."

"I'm happy for you, really..."

"I know you're... Gabby didn't seem happy seeing us together..."

"It has nothing with you, she's angry with me..." Hallie's yes widened. "I did something and now she's avoiding me..."

"Wow I wish you luck."

"Thanks, I'll need..." he smiled nervous.

"Can you follow me? I'll give you your things." She gave him a box with his stuff. They talked a little bit, then they said goodbye to each other and she left.

"Hallie and I were living together until last month, however we broke up two months ago" he said as Gabby filled her cup of coffee, he was behind her, close enough just to her hearing it. She didn't move, she sipped her coffee. "I'm living alone now and she brought some of my stuff that she found..." she drank her coffee again. He didn't get any reaction from her. He was frustrated. His hands were on his hip, he down his head and sighed. "I got it..." she didn't want to know what he had to say, he thought. He went to his officer.

/

He watched as they arrived together. He saw Mills's hand on her back. He watched as they danced together. Casey was holding his anger. After all, he had a woman with him. Heather. He had to respect her. However, he was waiting an opportunity to be with Gabby alone. Gabby appreciated Mill's attention with her the entire night, although Casey's stare made her uncomfortable. Their table were next to each other, he saw as she left the room. After a few seconds, he got up and followed her. She was stunning, her curly hair falling on her shoulder, her dress hugging her in the right places. She got into the bathroom. Some minutes later, she went out. This time she wouldn't run away from him, he thought.

"Let's talk, Gabby..." she was going to say something, "I'm not asking, I'm saying we're gonna talk" he pointed at a room. She hesitated. She couldn't read his eyes. She decided not discuss this time. She entered the room; he closed the door behind him. The room wasn't big, she did what she could to keep herself distant of him.

"You and Mills, huh?" he didn't wait to question her.

"Yes and you are with Heather, so we are even" her arms were crossed.

"I'm not interested in Heather..."

"She is on you. I'm a woman, we know these things."

"She was my friend's wife, I wouldn't have a thing with her."

"I know, but some things are hard to avoid..." she said looking at him. He walked some steps in her direction. She gave a step back.

"You right. I fell in love with you..." she cut off him.

"Casey, please."

"Why is so hard to you believe in me? Please tell me, because I think repeatedly... I can't understand why everything I say sound like a joke to you."

"You want to know? Okay. First, I have the heart to make a move on you and I did because I thought something was going on between us. Then you gave me a kiss on the cheek..." she was already holding her tears.

"Look, after you invited me I had a discussion with my sister... you know my mom was in the prison, so my sister didn't want her out. I couldn't let that happen. She deserved a chance like everyone and somehow I could give her that. She is out and she is living with me" Gabby was in shock after heard him. "I didn't tell you anything because it wasn't the right thing to do. I didn't want you worried. I wanted all these things behind us, Gabby. All I wished was us making plans about our future together." He got close to her. A future, she thought, she heard right? She didn't say anything. She was lost in her thoughts.

When he touched her face, she realized they were closer; few inches separated them. "I want kiss you," she looked his lips, "I'll kiss you," his eyes, his lips again and he kissed her. She didn't kissed him, her eyes were opened. Not feeling her lips brushing on his lips, he opened his eyes. Then he removed his lips from her lips. They stared to each other. After a few seconds, they slowly approached their lips and kissed each other at the same time. They started tasting each other lips. Slow kisses and wets. His hands were resting on her hips. Her hands were holding his shoulders. He slipped his lips and kissed her jawline a couple of time. She stroked his shoulders. He kissed the corners of her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It gave him courage to slide his tongue between her lips, begging for entrance. She moaned giving him access to her mouth. Her tongue didn't battle against his own. He explored her mouth. Sucked her lower lips deviously. She let him taste her sweetly. He was in no hurry. Everything he needed was in his arms. He had her. Few minutes later, the kisses got intense. Her moans were music to his ears. Why he waited so long to kiss her? He wondered saving the flavor. He guided them to lean on the wall. He put his hands on her back to protect her. They were breathless. He held her close to him. They were glued, there was no space between them.

Bam... the door was opened and soon closed by someone making them breaking the kiss. The bubble around them was popped. While he was still looking at the door, she was looking at him. She was weak, she thought, she gave in kissing him. He was honest with her, but not totally. He chose Hallie even she confessing her love as she was drunk.

"Hey, are you okay?" he caught her staring at him sorely.

"Yeah, I have to go" he grabbed her arm.

"No, tell me" he knew that she had something to say.

"I heard your conversation with Severide in the locker room..." he didn't understand. She looked at his hand holding her arm, then looked at him, "... the night that I got drunk and blurted out my love for you" his eyes widened. "At the end you chose her, Hallie... I was an idiot twice, I won't be for the third time" she pulled her arm from his hold and went to the door.

"Gabby, I can explain..." he tried to say.

"You have an explanation for everything, don't you? I am tired Casey, you hurt me enough" he saw the pain in her eyes. His eyes were teary. "If you wanted to prove your point, you got it: I love you..." she looked at the ground, then looked at him, "... but I don't see a future with you..." her last words hit him making the tears rolling down after her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What do you think about this story? Please tell me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me..." Severide said to Casey. Casey was in his office since they came from the last call. He was concentrated in the report.

"What?" he asked without taking his eyes from the paper.

"You know… you and Dawson at the Ball. I saw when you followed her…" He looked at Severide.

"Close the door."

"Okay" Severide closed the door.

"I kissed her and she kissed me back, but not before we argued as always and as always she put an end in everything," he said throwing his pencil on the table.

"What you did this time?" Severide smiled.

"Why did you think I did something?" Casey asked.

"Because you seem guilty." Casey stood up.

"She heard our conversation in the locker room…"

"You mean…" Severide was surprised.

"Yep… she knows that I know about her confession. She doesn't intend to forgive me in this life or another, simple like that."

"So you are giving up…" Severide stated.

"No, of course not. I will just give her some space, not much, but enough to her take a deep breath and give me a chance to talk to her again."

"Okay, you are a strategist in the war of love" Severide laughed.

" Ha ha" Casey mimicked him. "When you fall in love, you'll know how the things work."

"Maybe, but now I'm having fun seeing you fighting for her heart and her running from you" Severide held his laugh.

"Get out of my office" Casey shoved him and smiled.

"Okay, I'm going prince charming" he said, putting a hand on his heart. Casey wondering what she was feeling after their kiss. He was in the cloud nine. He put a hand on his lips and closed his eyes. Her lips were soft and warming against his own. He wondered how would be having…

"Lieutenant…" Herrmann interrupted his thought, "Chief is calling you in his office."

"Okay, thanks Herrm" he replied.

"Are you okay?" Herrmann asked.

"Yeah, why?" Herrmann entered the office.

"You look tense. It's because of Dawson?"

"Dawson? What are you saying?" Casey asked nervous.

"I'm sorry if I am being nosy, but something seems wrong with you two. You used to be always together and now I see you going in separated ways…"

"You don't miss a thing" Casey smiled. "Ah it's complicated. I did something to her and now I need to fix it."

"I understand. If I know one thing is that Gabby has a big heart and everyone knows she…" Herrmann was thoughtful.

"What?"

"You know… I don't need to say" Herrmann smiled. He hoped Herrmann was right, because he also loved her.

/

 _One week later_

"Gabby, a call for you from Chicago Med" Connie said to her, then looked at Chief Boden. Everyone was in the kitchen having lunch. It wasn't strange the firehouse receiving a call from Med, now and then they called to check something about a call that paramedics attended.

"Okay, thanks Connie" Gabby got up, some seconds later Chief Boden followed her. Matt noticed Connie's look. They saw Chief going after Dawson and they got worried. Casey stopped eating and looked at the direction they went. A few minutes later Gabby returned crying, sobbing loud. Everybody got up and was confused.

"Gabby, wait" Chief said running after her. She stopped for one moment. She was going to the apparatus floor.

"Chief, I need to see him."

"I know, but you can't drive like that…" he said.

"Chief, please help me" she cried even more. "It's my brother…" Chief got closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"He's gonna be okay" he tried to assure her. They all were overwhelmed by the situation before them. They knew that Antonio and Dawson were close. And Antonio was friend for everyone in the firehouse. "Casey, I will drive Dawson to Chicago Med, could you…" Dawson looked at Casey briefly.

"Of course, Chief" he answered quickly, however he would rather be driving her to Chicago Med. He wanted to be by her side in this moment.

"Can I go, Chief?" Shay asked.

"No, you stay. I will communicate the headquarters and then I call you" she nodded.

"Let's go" and they left.

"Connie, what happened?" Severide asked.

"Antonio was shot. I don't know if he is in critical condition," she said. After hearing that they kept quiet.

"Guys, good thoughts, please. Gabby and Antonio need us right now. When Chief allows us, we'll be for them, okay?" they nodded. Casey went to his office.

"Hey…" Casey was looking at the ground. Severide tried to get his attention. "Chief is with her…." He knew Casey would prefer to be with her right now.

"I know… It was hard looking at her like that, it broke my heart…" his eyes were watering.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll wait few minutes and I'll call Chief to know how Antonio is…"

Okay, if you need me I'll be in my office."

"Thanks, Sev."

 _One hour later_

"Guys, Chief called. Antonio got into surgery. He was shot in the leg and arm. Gabby is with her family right now. Chief is getting back…. And Shay, headquarters is sending a substitute" Shay got upset, she was hoping they would dispense ambo 61 and she would be able to stay with her friend. Ten minutes later Chout entered the firehouse kitchen, followed by Boden.

"Chief, can we go to Med?" Otis asked.

"Later, let's give the family some time. They are in shock right now. They know we are here for them." The bell rang announcing a call. After two hours, they were gathering their stuff to leave the scene as Chief received a call.

"Okay…" he sighed. "Thanks for calling" Casey was next to him.

"They finished the surgery. They are taking him to the room. He is okay, his life is not in danger and he is stable. Let's go there." Casey was relieved but still worried about Gabby. When they arrived, Shay was already there next to Laura, Antonio's wife. Antonio's parents were in the cafeteria Laura informed and Gabby was in the end of the hall. Casey immediately was looking for Gabby. He found a small area in the end of the hall. She was sitting on the ground, her legs close to her chest, her head against to the wall, her eyes closed. Slowly he walked to her, sat by her side quietly, and then get close enough to pull her head to rest on his should. She didn't open her eyes, she just adjusted her head on his should and sighed. She looked tired.

"Gabby…" Casey said. "Gabby…" he was trying to wake her up. Shay brought something to her eating. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her side, her eyes widened when she saw Casey there. "Here, this is for you…" he showed her the cup of coffee.

"I don't want it" she said getting up.

"You need to eat something, Gabby" he insisted. He stood up.

"No, my brother… I want to see him…" he gave up, he knew her better and followed her.

"Gabby… he is awake" Laura said to her, they hugged each other and cried. "He's gonna be okay, Gabby" her sister-in-lay assured her. Firehouse 51 was happy for the news. "You can go seeing him first. I'll let the kids know and tell them that Antonio is fine."

"Are you sure?" Gabby asked.

"I am, go." Gabby looked around.

"Guys, thanks for coming, it means a lot to me and my family." She looked at Casey briefly.

"We are family, Gabby" Chief told her. She hugged him and each one from firehouse hugged her too and left. The last one was Casey. They looked at each other.

"Thanks for coming Lieutenant," she didn't hug him.

"You know… you can call me Matt" he was looking intensely at her.

"I… my brother… I need to go… Thanks again" and he saw her get in the Antonio's room. Her attitude hurt him.

/

 _Two days later_

"So now you and Voight are friends?" Casey stormed in her house after her open the door.

"Casey, you have no right…"

"Please, Gabby save your words…" he was holding his anger.

"Casey, I have no choice. I… I did what was necessary to guarantee Antonio's family security."

"Your little visit to Voight in the jail was enough? Or you two have other plans?" He yelled at her.

"You know me I never would that if…" he cut her off.

"Actually I think I don't know you… He threatened me and my fiancée..."

"Fiancée, it's good to know…" she replied.

"I can't believe it. You are being childish..."

"Am I? Then leave me alone, forget me. I don't know you're doing here."

"I'm trying to bring some sense to you. You risked your life when you asked Voight a favor. You can't see that?" he was upset and worried about her.

"I will repeat to you. My brother was in danger and his family too, I had to do something to protect them…"

"Even putting your life in danger?"

"Yes…" she sighed.

"Your brother know what you did?"

"He doesn't need to know" she crossed her arms. He looked at her for few seconds. "I know what I am doing."

"Do you think?" She nodded. He left and she closed her door.

 _A few hours later_

Gabby knocked the door. "Antonio, may I come in?" she asked before opened widely the door. She got nothing and decided to open it. She saw Antonio lying down in the bed and Matt sitting in the seat next to him. Gabby rolled her eyes. Matt was in a mission, she thought.

"What was that, Gabby?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing… I bring you some fruits" she put them in the table next to his bed, "… I'll be outside."

"You stay" he said firmly. "I want to hear something from you, because until few hours ago, I thought you were intelligent enough to stay out of trouble…" Gabby looked at Matt briefly. Matt didn't know anymore if he did the right thing.

"What are you saying?" she asked confused.

"You and Voight… You asked him a favor, Gabby?" She looked at Matt, he could say her eyes were fulminating him.

"I…" she gasped.

"Are you out of your mind?" Antonio was angry. Casey felt bad for her, because Antonio was being hard on her. Casey was hard on her too, but in front of her brother, she looked defeated and sad. She put her life on the line, but she was trying to protect her family ad Casey couldn't blame her for that. "I love you, Gabby… just sometimes you cross the line…"

"I don't regret it, I would do it again if it was necessary…" some tears rolled down.

"I know you'd do…"

"I'll be outside…" she said and left.

"Gabby…" Matt called her. "Gabby…" she started to run. He was fast enough to grab her arm. "I'm sorry…" she wasn't looking at him. "He needed to know… I can't let anything bad happen to you…" she was looking at everything but him. She didn't say a word. "Look at me, Gabby…" she pushed him and ran again. Before she could be out of his sight, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room. He grabbed her waist to keep her close to him.

"Talk to me or yell… I don't care…" Casey said to her. She stayed quiet. She fixed her gazed in the picture on the wall. "That is your plan? Not talk to me? This isn't gonna work, Gabby. I can say you that" she looked at him.

"I want you leave me alone. I'm asking just one thing…"

"Not a chance…"

"Leave me alone…" she repeated.

"People make mistakes, Gabby. You made bad choices in your life like me… I know I messed up two or three times with you and I regret since then. So now I'm just asking for a chance to fix things, please say yes…" she could see through his eyes that he was giving his heart to her. She didn't say anything. He approached his lips to her lips. He looked into her eyes. He held her face to him and he kissed her forehead softly, her eyes, each cheek. After that he kissed her ears and then he whispered, "I love you with all my heart… I love you…" she closed her eyes, "… And I know you love me… It's happening, Gabby, me and you… It's happening…" she didn't understand what that means and before she could think about it, he kissed her lips, he kissed her again and in the third time she kissed him back, touching his lips with her own an the tip of her tongue. He opened his mouth as she did the same. Without words they already knew, their favorite kiss was when their tongues touched. They stayed like that for few minutes kissing each other.

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked as entered the room. They looked at her.

"I'm sorry" Gabby said quickly and left, Matt behind her. She turned to him.

"I'll stay with Antonio, Casey. Go home" she said and before he could say anything she went away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Chapter**

Thank you for your reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dawson..." she looked up as she heard her name. She was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper in the common room, while she waited Shay coming back from the locker room. The inventory needed to be done and Gabby knew that Shay was making excuses to do that.

"What?" and she saw Mouch getting close bringing with him a bouquet of flowers.

"The young lady has an admirer," he said smiling. Gabby got very surprised as she saw the flowers, besides she was embarrassed because all her co-workers were in the common room, except Shay. Almost of them stopped what they were doing and observed Mouch and Gabby interaction.

"Than… thanks, Mouch" she gave him a shy smile before took the flowers from his hands. She smelt the flowers. They were beautiful.

"Are you gonna read the card?" Mouch asked.

"Yes… I am, but not here. Thanks again." When she turned around, she noticed the looks from everyone and most importantly Matt's look. He didn't seem angry or even upset. Actually, she couldn't read his look, but she quickly concluded that he didn't care with the flowers or her that she got.

"Wow… they are beautiful," Shay said joining Gabby in the bucker room. Gabby was sitting on her bed a few minutes. "What it says?"

"Read it yourself" Gabby gave her the card.

" _I hope these flowers brighten your day like you brighten mine_." Shay looked at Gabby. "There isn't a signature."

"Yep…" Gabby took the card from Shay. "I have no idea who sent it to me."

"Interesting… so now you have an admirer." The bells rang signaling a call to the firehouse.

"We have to find out who sent it to you," Shay said standing up.

"I don't want to know. The last thing I need is a man in my life, I'm better being by myself," Gabby said while they are walking to the apparatus floor.

"No, you're not…" they got into the ambo. "You're just saying that because of Casey. You're upset, just give it time. There are really good guys out there."

"Maybe…" Gabby said looking out the window.

"Something happened between you and Casey?" She looked at Gabby briefly.

"No... of course not. Why?"

"I heard Severide talking to him by the phone other night. And I'm pretty sure that I heard your name and the word kiss. I was leaving our apartment when I heard that."

"I… I don't know what to say…" she gasped.

"Wow you two kissed… Why didn't tell me?" Shay asked.

"I… okay… We kissed one time… I mean twice… And I didn't tell you because you would get excited and everything…"

"Gabby, you kissed him. Of course is a big deal. You like him… or liked… whatever…"

"Shay, listen to me. Casey and I, we are not a thing, we'll never be. I'm speaking serious, so forget it," she said arriving at the scene. After the call, they had more three. When they were arriving from the last call, parking at the firehouse, Cruz noticed a man sitting at squad table.

"Look, I think there is another delivery… to Dawson?" The guys gathered around the squad table, few seconds later Shay and Gabby got close to them.

"Here she is" Otis said pointing to her. The delivery guy stood up.

"Ms. Dawson…" he handed her the bouquet, "… this is for you. Could you sign here for me?" Gabby looked around. She met Casey's gaze and he left the group and went away. Gabby signed the paper and the guy left.

"We know him?" Cruz asked, arms crossed.

"Who?" Gabby asked.

"Your admirer…"

"Not, neither do I" she said upset.

"Okay guys, the show is over. C'mon, everyone take care of your own business. C'mon!" Shay said. Shay and Gabby were left alone. "Read the card." Gabby opened the envelope and took the card.

" _Your smile fill my heart and make me believe in love at the first sight_." Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What? He signed this time?" Shay asked curious. Gabby didn't respond, she handed the flowers to Shay and left with the card in her hand. She entered his office and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you doing that? It's a kind of joke? For everyone laugh at me?" He looked at her for a few seconds.

"I never wouldn't do that. I'm just expressing my love to you. So I'm gonna repeat again: I'ts happening Gabby, you and me" Casey said firmly.

"What are you meaning?" she crossed her arms.

"Tomorrow, we have a date."

"No, we haven't" she replied.

"I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. and I hope you'll well-dressed, nothing very fancy, comfortable clothes." She laughed at him.

"This isn't gonna work, Casey. I'm not going out with you."

"If you were just wrapped in a towel when I get at your home, I don't care, we'll have a date."

"You're crazy" she shook her head.

"Yes, I'm crazy for you" she opened the door and left.

/

When Gabby opened the front door, she wasn't expecting seeing Shay. "Hey…"

"Hey, may I come in?"

"Of course. Everything is okay?" Gabby closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shay looked at Gabby from head to toe. Gabby looked at herself checking if something was wrong.

"What is it, Shay? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're not ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"Your date with Casey…"

"I'm not going…" Gabby sat on the sofa.

"I… Casey… he sent me here…"

"You're kidding me?" she laughed.

"No, he… he wanted to make sure you would be dressed for the date tonight."

"He sent you…" Shay nodded.

"… Gabby, he's speaking serious… Just go out with him, then he'll leave you alone…"

"Do you think? Because I already told him terrible things, however he keeps insisting on it."

"I don't know for sure, but kiss him again tonight doesn't seem so awful…" Shay said giving a half smile. Gabby buried her face in a pillow. "C'mon, take a shower and wear your black dress. I'm gonna wait here. Go!" Gabby did what Shay said, after 30 minutes she was ready.

"So how am I?"

"You're great!" Shay looked at her cell phone. "I'm going… he'll be here soon." Shay stood up.

"You could go with us and Severide too. You'd be fun…"

"No way. Gabby, it's a date. Not a meeting with friends…" Shay was before Gabby. "Relax… It's Casey, you know him." Shay gave a kiss on Gabby's cheek and a hug. They said goodbye to each other and Shay left. After ten minutes, Gabby heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, there he was, handsome as always.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"You're beautiful… I think Shay was here" he said.

"Yeah, she was… and thank you… you look good too."

"Let's go?"

"Let's go" she turn off the light in the living room and then closed the front door. After ten minutes of silence. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could eat something first, after that we could go in a place with nice music."

"Okay… I'm…"

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Gabby… you know you can say anything to me…" he looked at her briefly.

"I was going to ask how your mother is. I'm sorry… I…" he cut her off.

"It's okay… I'm glad you asked. She is fine. She is staying with my sister a couple of months. I'm really happy they're rebuilding their mother-daughter relationship…"

"I'm happy for you, Matt" she smiled at him.

"I know you are" he smiled.

"I want to thank you for the flowers too… really…" he parked the car. They unbuckled the seat belts. He looked at her.

"What I wrote in those cards, I meant it, Gabby."

"Matt… I… accepted your invite, but…" he cut her off.

"Look, let's enjoy a good time together, laugh and then we decide what to do, okay?"

"Okay…" They talked a little more while they had dinner. Gabby loved the restaurant that Matt had chosen. After the dessert, Matt paid the bill and they left. When they entered the place that he had told her it had good music, she thought that they were in the wrong place. "Are you sure we are where you said? Here is like a karaoke bar."

"Yes, I am. Some people sing really well here." She doubted that. Matt didn't drink anything with alcohol because he was driving, Gabby decided not to drink too. Matt had reason, some people sang really well, Gabby thought later. They gave good laughs when other tried their best but in the end, they were terrible singers.

"Please, anyone here want trying a chance in our karaoke?" a woman asked. After a few minutes. "You there, with the beautiful girl wearing a black dress…" she was pointing at Matt. "Come here, sing for your lady." Gabby was blushing, but Matt wasn't embarrassed with the situation. He looked around and stood up. Gabby grabbed his hand.

"Matt, no… please… stay here."

"Don't worry. I'll try my best," he said before going to the stage. He talked something to the woman, then she gave to him the microphone. Gabby was in disbelief seeing him there.

"Hi, guys… My name is Matthew Casey… And I love you Gabriela Dawson, believing it or not…"

 _When a man loves a woman_ _  
_ _Can't keep his mind on nothin'else_ _  
_ _He'd trade the world_ _  
_ _For a good thing he's found_ __

 _If she is bad, he can't see it_ _  
_ _She can do no wrong_ _  
_ _Turn his back on his best friend_ _  
_ _If he puts her down_ _  
_

They couldn't take their eyes from each other. They were in their own world. Gabby felt in her body each word he was singing to her. He didn't want no one else besides her.

 _When a man loves a woman_ _  
_ _Spend his very last dime_ _  
_ _Trying to hold on to what he needs_ _  
_ _He'd given up all his comfort_ _  
_ _And sleep out in the rain_ _  
_ _If she said that's the way_ _  
_ _It ought to be_ __

 _When a man loves a woman_ _  
_ _I give you everything I've got (yeah)_ _  
_ _Trying to hold on to your precious love_ _  
_ _Baby, baby please don't treat me bad_ __

 _When a man loves a woman_ _  
_ _Deep down in his soul_ _  
_ _She can bring him such misery_ _  
_ _If she is playing him for a fool_ _  
_ _He's the last one to know_ _  
_ _Loving eyes can never see_ __

 _Yes when a man loves a woman_ _  
_ _I know exactly how he feels_ _  
_ _'Cause, baby, baby, baby_ _  
_ _I am a man_ _  
_ _When a man loves a woman_

He finished the song and everyone was clapping. Gabby was in shock still, but stood up to greet him with a hug. They stayed hugging each other for a few minutes. After that, they put a little space between them and looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Then Matt attempted to kiss her on the lips and she was ready for it, but someone came from nowhere to congratulate him for singing quiet well and the moment was lost. Twenty minutes later, they decided leaving the place. They made the ride to Gabby's place almost in silence; they change a few words about the weather. Possibly could be raining that night. Matt parked his car in front of Gabby's house.

"Thank you for the night, Matt. I really liked it."

"It was my pleasure" he smiled.

"I'm going… Good night." He didn't want their night ended, but he also wanted that she could put the pace in their relationship.

"Good night." She got out of his car and took a few steps. He stayed looking at her walking to her front door. Then she turned round and he got out of the car. He met her in the middle of the way.

"Everything is okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah… I just want to know if you want getting in for a few minutes…" she was nervous. She was fighting against her mind.

Yes, if…" he said holding his excitement.

"It's okay, come in." He locked his car and they entered her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please your review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Chapter**

Hi guys! I had classes last week because that I haven't been writing. However I got this chapter done this Saturday. Down you'll get a long chapter, sorry for any mistake, most of it I tried to write during my break at work. Please leave your review!

* * *

"I'll prepare some coffee for us, okay?" she said as she put her keys on the center table in the living room. Matt nodded as she left him alone. He looked around. It wasn't his first time in her house, maybe now was the fourth time he was there. And each time he noticed something new, at least for him. Gabby always liked decoration, antiques and this kind of stuff. One time they had gone together in hunt for a paint. Someone had said to her about a sale and she dragged him with her and they just had known each other for two weeks after she had joined firehouse 51. First she said to him she was going to buy just one paint but she bought three. They had some much fun that day. He even remembered what she was wearing: a sundress. She was beautiful wearing that dress.

"Hey" she spoke getting his attention. He looked at her and stretched his hand to grab the cup of coffee that she was offering to him.

"Thanks." Then he advertised his look at the paint on the wall. "New?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, you have good taste" he commended her. "And by the way, coffee is delicious..."

"Thanks" she answered as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "And about the paint...this time I didn't buy it. It's a gift." He followed her steps and sat down on the couch, just a few inches from her. Then he observed when she took off her shoes putting them aside and got herself comfortable on the couch. Her dress rose up a few inches, showing part of her thighs. It caught his attention more long that he intended.

"Matt?" Gabby called him. He was wondering how it would be touching her soft skin. "Matt?" she said loud this time.

"What?" he said looking at her. He tried to get himself together, so he straight his back.

"You're staring..." She wasn't angry with him.

"I'm... not... I'm..." he was stuttering. He drank all his coffee and choked. Gabby put his mug on the center table immediately and got close to him.

"Hey, hey..." she put a hand on his back, soothing him. "I'll go to get some water for you..."

"No, no..." he put a hand on her arm. He coughed more two times. "I'm okay..." She was on her knees on the couch as he was still sitting.

"Matt, you don't look well..." she said worried putting a hand on this shoulder.

"I'm good... look" he raised his arms and smiled. She stared at him for a few seconds and he gave her another smiled to reassured her.

"You're weird, Matthew Casey." She sat down returning to the same position she was before.

"Sorry, I just..."

"...was looking at my thighs. And don't lie to me" she pointed a finger to him. He wouldn't deny this time.

"Okay, you won. I was... but just because they are..." Gabby waited for his answer. "They..."

"What?" she raised her eyebrows.

"They look hot and soft" he didn't look at her as he was speaking. Now Gabby would think he was a maniac or something like that.

"You're right" she said catching his gaze. "I work out a lot..." Matt's eyes widened. She was trying to turn him on? Gabby was holding a laugh.

"Okay, so I can say you're doing a great job..." he looked at her thighs briefly, "...there."

"Thanks!" she answered proudly. Gabby could say he got a little uncomfortable. "You're alright?" He nodded and locked his eyes with hers. She leaned her head against the couch still looking at him. After a few seconds later she turned her body towards him, the side of her head against the couch.

"You want me to go?" He didn't want to, but he never wouldn't push her.

"No, stay more one minute..." That's it. She was giving him one minute to make a move on her. He shifted in his place to face her. Something was really happening between them, the sexual tension was all over the place in that moment. He grabbed her hand and pull her towards him. She slowly moved getting close to him. He put a hand on her waist leading her to sit on his lap, but she caught him off the guard when she decided to straddle him, that position made the hem of her dress to rise enough to leave her skin more exposed to him. Now his hands were on either her side as hers were on his shoulders.

"You're so beautiful... I never knew someone as beautiful as you..." she gave a half smile. He slid his hands to her hips. "You're so strong and brave..." then she rested her hands on the back of his neck, "... at the same time you're so caring and fragile..." She got tears in her eyes. "And you make me feel like a teenager as if I was in love for the first time and I know I made bad choices in the past, but life gave me another chance and for that I'm not letting you go..." he said with all his heart, his eyes were watering. "It's our time now...babe." She leaned her head and he made the rest of the way to kiss her. When their lips met each other there were sparks. They got involved in their own bubble. The world was behind them. All they wanted at that moment was being on each other arms and they were and nobody could take that from them. Every now and then they smiled while they kissed each other. They were happy. Everything was in slow motion. Their kisses weren't rushed, they were slowly. They found out that was the kind of kiss that they most liked, because they could taste each other's lips while they used their hands to roam and explore each other's bodies. After 15 minutes like that, they were panting heavily. Gabby tried to pull away two times, but Matt each time brought her close to him again. She wouldn't lie, she was loving him wanted her. She could feel his excitement under her. He moved his kisses to her neck making her moan his name a few times. After that she gathered courageous enough to undress him. Didn't take long for her to have his shirt on the floor. His kisses on her neck were with opened mouth, then he started to suck her skin there. He was sucking so hard that she couldn't doubt there would be marks that she'd have to cover it with makeup. Matt was feeling Gabby's grip tightly on his neck.

"Matt..." she murmured, "Matt..." she was trying to get his attention. He pulled away a little bit and stared at her. She tried to catch her breath again.

"What?" he smiled at her. The hem of her dress was already on her hips as he hands were clutched on her thighs.

"If you continue your job on my neck I think I would need to wear a scarf for weeks" she laughed as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I don't mind it," he joked, "you'd be so cute." Gabby patted his arm and laughed too.

"I'm talking serious to you," and she tried to get up, but he hold her in the place.

"Okay, okay... I'll choose other spot to do my job." Then he down his gaze to her body, scanning it to star his lovely job. Gabby can't help but smiled at his antics. A few seconds later he stopped his gaze at her cleavage.

"Hun? Did you find what you was looking for?" He just nodded not taking his eyes from it. "You think you are prepare for that?" He nodded again. "Matt..." she said low. He looked at her. She wanted to hear one thing from him. She wasn't his desire for her was pure lust and what could happen between was just one time thing.

"I love you, Gabby... I love you..." he leaned and kissed her. He left her lips and descending his head he made a trail of kisses until reached her cleavage. Matt would be her death, Gabby thought. Things heated up so fast with them that she was almost unable to think clearly. As he was going to unzip her dress his phone started to ring. Gabby heard it and opened her eyes. The ringing didn't stop his mission to undress Gabby, then he started to low the zipper. Gabby closed her eyes again as the ringing stopped a few seconds later. Shortly after her phone started to ring.

"Matt..." his fingertips were up and down on her bare back. She got her eyes opened again. "It's my phone this time... maybe it's important..." he put a kiss on her shoulder and pulled away. He was upset because someone was interrupting their moment, however he didn't want her worried. She slowly got up and helped her. She walked into kitchen as he grabbed his phone in the corner of the couch. There was a missed call from Severide. Gabby came back showing her phone to him.

"Severide called me..." she said gaining a strange look from Matt.

"He called me too. I'll call him..." Gabby sat on the arm of the couch and Matt quickly pulled her to be next to him, Gabby giggled.

"Hey Sev. Sorry, I missed your call." Gabby kissed Matt's shoulder resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah..." he smiled and kissed Gabby's hair. Severide had asked if Matt was with Gabby.

"No, no... what's the problem?" Gabby looked at him. The change in Matt's expression get Gabby worried.

"Okay, I'll be there. Give me five minutes. Okay, bye."

"What is it?" Gabby asked as he was still looking at his phone.

"Vargas... he need help..." and he got up and took his shirt from the floor

"What happened?" she got up too as he explained to her that Vargas was trying to jump from his building. He wanted to kill himself.

"Oh my God...Can I go with you?" He thought for one second that is not a good idea she goes with him, but soon he realized she was part of his life and Vargas too.

"Okay... let's go!" he grabbed his keys and Gabby quickly was closing the door behind them. Ten minutes later they arrived at Vargas's building. Matt joined Severide on the roof, got some time to convince Vargas to don't kill himself jumping from his building. Gabby had stayed downstairs with the paramedics that were prepared for everything. Matt called her when they were entering in the elevator. As soon as Gabby saw Vargas getting close she hugged him so tightly letting some tears down her face.

"I'm so happy you are okay!"

"Thanks, Gabby!" he said. Then the paramedics took him to the ambo to examine him. Matt, Severide and Gabby was standing close to them, waiting for any information. Matt had his arm wrapped on Gabby's shoulder, saying words that could soothe her tears.

"He's gonna be fine, baby! We'll help him, okay? We just need to be by his side..." she nodded as she wiped her tears. He kissed her head.

"We are taking him to Chicago Med" the paramedic said.

"Okay, I'm going with him" Severide told them. "I'll meet you guys there" he said to Gabby and Matt.

"We'll see you there" Matt spoke. Vargas had been taken to see a psychiatrist. Severide, Casey and Gabby were outside of the doctor's office. They were tired, sitting in uncomfortable chairs, although Matt tried to make Gabby get some sleep. He brought her to lean against his side with her head resting on his shoulder, a few minutes later she dozed off. Severide was sitting in front of them and for the first time after having met them, he allowed himself to smiled seeing them together. They were meant to be, he knew it.

"So... what are these marks on Gabby's neck?" Severide asked in a low tone to not wake her up. Matt smiled at him.

"I think I got my chance... And I am assuming that I'll lost it as soon as she saw her neck..." Severide held a laugh.

"I'm happy for you... you two look great together."

"Thanks..." he shook his head unsure of himself. "I'm exaggerating when I say that I want this forever..." he said as he glanced at her.

"No, you're not. You two deserve to be happy... So be happy." Matt nodded.

"Have you talked to Vargas's brother?"

"Yeah, he's trying to get here as quickly as he can. The air company got him a seat in the next flight."

"Okay..." Twenty minutes later.

"I'll get some coffee. Do want it?"

"No, thanks. I'll wait she wakes up and we go together."

"Okay, call me if you need me." A few minutes later, Gabby stirred herself into his arm. Matt massaged her back while she was taking in what was happening around her.

"Where is Vargas?" she looked at him.

"Doctor required some exams before release him."

"Okay..." she sighed. He put his hand on her chin.

"You're okay? Are you hungry? We can grab something in the cafeteria."

"I'm okay, not hungry..." she clutched on his left arm bringing it around her. "I'm good and really comfy here" they smiled to each other.

"Yeah? I'm happy I can useful" he leaned down and gave her a quickly kiss on the lips.

"Matt... can we... can we keep our relationship or whatever what's happening just between us..."

"You don't want anyone to know about us?" he was confused, he's not waiting for that.

"Yeah, at least for now... we are good friends and now we crossed that line, if... if it didn't work between..." he cut her off.

"Gabby, why are you thinking like that?" he hold her face to him.

"Matt, I'm trying to be realistic..."

"Realistic? Thinking that our relationship will fail at some point?" he was really disappointed. She saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just... I don't know..." she looked down.

"Hey... Look at me..." she made what he asked.

"I'm here to stay, okay? And if at some point we fail, I'll try hard to bring us to the track again. I just need that you do the same..." he gave her a half smile. She shook her head.

"I'll try as much as you will..." she assured to him.

"Great... I love you..." She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Please, please leave a review. It really motivates me to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

New update.

* * *

Casey and Dawson have seen each other for one month. They have been keeping it a secret among them and Severide and Shay. They were their best friends and they needed someone had their back. It was a hard week for Casey keeping their relationship under a cover they were only friends. The fact that he couldn't show his feelings toward her was killing him inside. But differently of him Gabby was pretty cool with their agreement, she wasn't prepared to have a couple of eyes on her and Casey if they announced that they were dating. It wasn't the right time. She needed to know they were in a good place before tell anyone. Casey tried to sneak around the firehouse with her, though she didn't buy it, she was afraid they were going be caught, if he couldn't be rational, she would be for both of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked feeling bothered.

"Me? Nothing..." he answered before drink a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, you are..." Gabby said more serious. "Your hand is resting on my thigh, Mr. Casey..." she crossed her arms.

"Really? I didn't realized that..." he looked at her, then looked around, they were almost alone, Mouch was watching TV in the common room where they were.

"We have to be professional and keep our jobs... you know?" she stared at him for a few seconds. She felt his hand sliding up on her thigh. "You don't mind, do you?"

"The truth?" he asked her. She nodded at him.

"I don't... because I'm good at sneaking around, we won't be caught..." he smiled. She observed him and didn't match his smile. She stayed quiet for long seconds, making Casey's smile dropped. "What?" he questioned her.

"I imagine that you and Hallie sneaked a lot at 51, hun?" he felt discomfortable under her gaze **.** He gave her a nervous smile until the smile left his lips, then he shook his head positively at her question. That was true, unfortunately. He couldn't deny. She pushed his hand of her thigh.

"Gabby..." his heart ached because her attitude and the look she was giving at him. She was hurt and jealous.

"Where?" she asked.

"Where, what?" he rested his arms on the table.

"Where did you two make out?" she was on a mission.

"Why are you asking that? I'm not with Hallie, but you..." she cut him off.

"Turn coat room? Bathroom?..." Matt was in shock... "... your office?"

"I can't believe... are you serious?" He thought for one moment. "Is it because I tried to kiss or hug you like you saw me doing these things here with Hallie in the past?" she refused to look at him. She didn't say anything.

"I think that is a yes..." he leaned his back against the chair and sighed. He stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I can't change the past, Gabby, if I could, I would it, believe in me..." this time she looked at him. "If you don't want me kissing you here, at our job, it's okay... not putting my hand on you, it's okay... We won't fight for that, I'll be happy to have you in my arms at my house or yours... And if my house is a problem for you because Hallie also lived that, I'll buy another house, where you feel comfortable and happy..."

"I feel an idiot... really..." she said drying a tear on her face. "I was totally indiscreet, I shouldn't have said those things to you..." when he was touching her arm to comfort her he reminded that he couldn't do that, she didn't want it. "I'm sorry..." she said and stood up.

"Gabby..." he called her as he got up. He felt a punch on his stomach seeing her like that and not being able to do anything. He ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated. He found Shay at squad table.

"Shay, can I talk to you?" she was playing cards with the boys.

"Of course..." and left her cards.

"What did you do this time?" she asked as they were getting close to ambo.

"Why? She said something to you?" he told worried.

"No, I'm just kidding with you..." she laughed.

"Shay... don't do that... I..."

"What's happening?" she spoke standing before him.

"I need you to check on Gabby... I need to know how she is..."

"Did you two fight?" she got protective over Gabby.

"No, of course not... It's a long story, just check if she is fine, please..."

"Okay... but later we are having a conversation, Mr. Casey..." she pointed a finger at him.

"It's okay for me..." before Shay could give two steps, Casey grabbed her arm. "I love her, please say it to her..." Shay nodded. Shay found Gabby in one of the showers, she was sitting on the floor.

"Hey..." first Shay sat by her side and waited to her to talk.

"I don't know what happened to me... I blew everything, Shay..." Gabby started. "... you know... one time I caught him and Hallie making out on the apparatus floor, they didn't see me, I had no right to be jealous... but it was how I realized that I was falling in love with him... And today I got angry because it seemed he was trying to do with me the same things he had done with her and somehow I disrespected him... Now I feel terrible..." she was looking at her hands all the time.

"Look, you loved Casey in secret for a long time, you had time to observe him with Hallie, but Gabby you can't change the recipe of love... Kiss, hug, touch, all of this is common in the relationships, the point is how you feel when he kisses, hugs and touches you... Do you feel love?"

"I feel that I am in heaven, I feel goosebumps and a fire inside of me, I feel love, Shay... " she told smiling.

"I bet he feels the same way... And I know that because he sent here to know how you were and asked me to say that he loves you..."

"I don't deserve him..." Gabby said covering her face with her hands.

"Don't say that... He's not perfect too..." Shay told.

"Thanks, Shay for being a great friend..." Gabby hugged her.

"We are sisters, girl. Count on me! Now go seeing your boy!" Shay said patting Gabby's butt.

"Okay, okay... I get it..." She knocked at his office door. He signaled to her comes in.

"Could you forgive me?" she asked.

"Forgive what? I don't remember anything..." he smiled at her.

"I love you too, Matt..."

"You're too important to me, Gabby. And I'll do everything in my power to make you happy..." he stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. When he was moving away, she grabbed on his shoulders and pulled him back to hug him. He was surprised and at same time happy by her affection.

"Hmmm it feels so good..." he said.

"Yeah?" she laughed. He pulled away.

"You, Gabriela Dawson, are my favorite person and my better half... And I could you kiss right now..." Gabby opened her mouth to say something. "... but I won't... don't worry..."

"... You will be award for that... later..." she said seductively.

"I can't wait..." he told her with husky voice. They barely made their way to Casey's house and Gabby and him were kissing each other, touching each other. He pressed her back against the wall in the living room. He slided his hands over her shoulders... sides... waist... hips... and grabbed her butt squeezing it while he kissed her neck.

"Oh... Take me... to your... bedroom..." she asked him. She was breathless. He returned kissing her lips. Their tongues touched each other and the sounds of their moans took the place. They stayed like that for a few minutes. They stopped kissing trying to catch their breath. He leaned his forehead against hers, then he gave a light kiss on her lips holding her face.

"How about I make our breakfast, hun?" he suggested smiling.

"I think I still have a lot of energy, so we could skip breakfast..." she slided her arms over his shoulders. "... because what I really need now is doing some exercises and your bed is the right place for that..."

"I... I don't know what to say..." he knew what to say, he just didn't want to say it.

"What?" she thought his attitude awkward.

"Gabby... baby..." he was trying to think in his words to not hurt her.

"What is it?" she pulled her arms from his shoulders.

"We don't have to do it now... we have time..." They hadn't had sex yet and they hadn't discussed it also. They make out a lot, however Casey, she didn't know why, always stop it when the things are heating up.

"You don't want to?" he pushed herself from the wall and she stood a few inches far from him.

"Yes, of course... I just think we don't have to rush..." he said.

"I feel that I am the one rushing things here... I am always trying to... do you know... have sex with you..." she gave him a half smile, "... and you are the one slowing down all..." she was nervous, she wasn't expecting having this kind of conversation with him. She feels a little pressure, but no one could blame her, she had the man of her life and always imagined doing things with him.

"Gabby, I feel you get tense every time we are getting intimate... look there is no pressure here...," he walked forward in her direction.

"Casey, stop..." she told him. He did what she asked. "I have to go..." she grabbed her bag and walked to the front door.

"You don't... Gabby..." he tried again getting close to her.

"Please..." he stopped his moves. "I'm okay, I just wanna go home... I am really tired and I'm not hungry... I'm not hungry at all..." she laughed at him trying lighting the mood. "... but you can have your breakfast..."

"But we planned to stay together all day... Listen... Forget everything I said... I never was good saying anything..." he smiled.

"We have tomorrow... it's decided tomorrow we stay together all day... now I really have to go..." she left before he could say one more word.

"Well done, Casey, you know how ruin everything..." he said punching the wall. Some hours later he received a message from Shay.

"Never again count on me to fix things for you!" she texted him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! Tell what you think about Gabby and Matt attitude at the end. Who is right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I got 4 reviews in the last chapter, thanks. However I imagine that maybe some of you didn't like the chapter so much : / I'm not assuming you will like this one because I write the ideas that way they come and sometimes you can't pleased everyone. Anyway, I like to write this fanfiction, so if you have time leave a review please. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Severide patted Matt's shoulder after saw him. "You said you had plans with Gabby..." Matt sat at the counter.

"Please a beer..." he asked the bartender. "We had to change our plans..." he was upset and it was hard to hide it.

"I understand..." Severide took a sip of his beer. The bartender gave Matt his beer. They stayed quiet while they were watching the game. Severide noticed Matt checking his phone during the game. He called her two times and didn't get any answer, then he texted her saying sorry and if he could go to her house, he was missing her. One hour later Gabby texted him, saying he didn't need to apologize for anything, they were fine, however she wanted to be alone, they could see each other at work. Matt didn't get it because they had one more day off work, so they could see each other tomorrow.

"Are you waiting a call?" Severide spoke to him.

"Maybe... I don't know..." he responded looking at television.

"It's Gabby? Did you two..." Severide said expecting Matt filled him with the information.

"We had a discussion... nothing serious I think..." he looked at the beer in his hand.

"I see... but you feel miserable..."

"Yeah... I called her before entering here, I was expecting she was going to call me back..." Matt gave Severide a sad smile.

"Don't worried, give it some time..."

"That is the problem, I know Gabby, she is already pushing me away and if I give it time, we're done..." he exclaimed angry.

"So... what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know..." he felt defeated.

"Talk to Shay... she knows Gabby more than we do..." Matt cut him off.

"Forget it... she texted before I could and said she won't fix thing for me again..."

"Wow...you really pissed her off..." Severide drank his beer.

"I know... I have to go..." Matt paid the beer and got up.

"Good luck!" Severide smiled behind him.

"I'll need it..." he answered.

* * *

Gabby was on the couch holding a glass of wine in her hand. "I know, but what can I do?" she was on the phone with Shay. "Shay, every now and then I misunderstand Casey's signs, I'm tired of it..."

"You're right... all this situation is confusing..." Shad had to admit it.

"I think I need to step back. Do you know? Probably it was a mistake Casey and I change our relationship status... we were great friends and maybe we ruined that..."

"You think you two can't be friends anymore?"

"Honestly?" Gabby drank all her wine.

"Yeah..." shay murmured.

"I don't think so... and it's sad because he was my first friend at firehouse 51..."

"I know, but now you have me, we're partners in crime..." Shay tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, we're... so I was thinking to talk to chief Boden in the next shift, I will ask him to..." she heard a knock at the door, then another one.

"What?" Shay asked.

"Sorry, someone is knocking at my door. Can you hang on a one second?" Gabby said while she was getting up.

"Okay..." Shay answered. Gabby walked til the door and she opened it.

"Casey... what are you doing here?" she exclaimed surprised. Shay heard his name by the phone.

"I need to talk to you, please, give me a minute..." He pleaded. She saw he was desperate.

"You really think we still have something to say to each other?" she was hurt.

"One minute, please..." his were sad.

"All right... come in..." she told him. "Shay, can I call you later?" Gabby closed the door after Casey has entered.

"Of course, if you need anything call me..."

"Thanks. Good night!" Gabby turn off the phone. Casey was standing in the middle of living room. "So... what do you want to say to me?"

"Look, I know I said it a lot of time and I hate me for that, but I'm sorry, I was a jerk..." she interrupted him.

"Casey, look..." she tried to say. "I was tense, I get tense every time I'm with you and it's in a good way..." she smiled nervous, "...and I think about it over and over again and the thing is you still see me as a friend and not a woman that you want to have sex..."

"Gabby, no..." he took a step in her direction, "it is not true... I see you as the woman that I want to love and love forever... " he touched her face and held her face. "I made a mistake... I just thought that I needed to give you a time, because I wanted you understood that you're really important to me and I wanted to show you it in others ways than making love to you..." Gabby pulled away from Matt's hold. She got close to the window with her back to him. Before he moved he watched her for a few seconds.

"Don't you love me anymore?" he asked standing behind her. He smelt her perfume, observed her curls hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. She turned to him looking straight to his eyes.

"What do you think?" she spoke. He stared at her, then he put his hands on her hip. He leaned his head and rested the forehead on hers. They closed their eyes. After that, she grabbed his shoulders.

"I want to think that you love me as much as I love you..." he said heartily. Still closed eyes, she slid her hands up until rested them on his face.

"It's your luck day..." she opened her yes, "... because I love you...," then he opened his eyes. He pulled her closed to him wrapping her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head.

"Gabby..." she looked up at him. He closed the gap between them and kissed her and she kissed him back. They stayed kissing each other for a few minutes. He pulled back. "Could I stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" she said sliding her hands up and down on his chest while she was looking at him.

"Do you snore? Because if you do, I think it's better I go..." she patted his chest as he kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds they opened their mouths as much as they can, it was like a battle of mouths and tongues. He pushed her slowly while he was holding her, her back hit the window, but it didn't hurt her. He attacked her neck, she was moaning so loud that it scared her. He was sucking her skin.

"Oh... my god..." she cried out. Her cry made him increases his pace. "Oh... oh... Matt..." she couldn't control her moans. He lifted her and she wrapped him on her her legs, he returned to kiss her on the lips while he pressed her on the wall next to them.

"Your t-shirt... is a problem...for me right now, please take off!'" she asked him. She helped him to take off his t-shirt. She kissed his chest a couple of times, then she looked at him.

"We are doing this...?" she asked unsure.

"I want making love to you..." and gave a peck on her lips.

"Love me Matt, love me..." they started to kiss each other again and Matt walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Please a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry any mistakes.

* * *

"Dawson, Dawson?" she had a mug with coffee on her hands, she hadn't drank any of it, she was just looking to it.

"What?" she turned around and for her surprised there were more than one couple of eyes on her: Herrmann, Otis, Capp, Severide and including Casey were looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Cruz asked, still confused by her behavior.

"Yes, I'm good.." she said straighting herself and ignored everyone at common room, but Cruz.

"I'm calling you for the last two minutes..." he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry... I was thinking about some errands I have after shift... just that..." she took a sip of her coffee.

"o.k.a.y...," he didn't believe her, "...Shay is waiting outside, she asked to me to tell you..."

"Thank you, Cruz..." she answered and he walked until the fridge and everyone got back to their own business. She took the rest of her coffee and let the mug in the sink. Casey wanted to approach her, but with the guys there, it wasn't a good idea. She was on her uniform like everyone else and there weren't anything sexy on that, though he got turn on as he observed her walked past him, now her he could say he knew her curves very well and her butt...

"Wow... what was that?" Cruz asked as he caught Casey staring at Gabby's back. Casey blushed.

"Shhhhh Cruz..." Casey murmured trying to not attract anyone attention. "Cruz, you saw nothing, okay? Do you understand?" Cruz was pretty sure of what he saw, but he wasn't going to make of this a thing.

"I get it, Lieutenant, but you have to know it was about time..." and Cruz blinked to him and walked out. Casey thought that he should be more carefully next time, however it wasn't easy to be around Gabby, he was deeply in love with her, day and night she was on his mind.

"Hey, girl, why did you take so long?" Shay was organizing the material in the ambo.

"Sorry, I needed some coffee, I didn't have it at home..."

"Okay..." she looked at her. "Wow what are these dark circles on you? You didn't sleep last night?"

"Of course I slept last night... I..." Gabby was unsure if she should say about her and Casey sleeping together.

"What?" Shay got out of ambo's back. She stood before Gabby with crossed arms. "What did he do this time? Tell me because I will kick his ass..." she got angry really quickly.

"He did nothing... I mean... we did something..." Gabby started and Shay was confused. "We slept together, Shay..." Shay stared at her for a few seconds after heard Gabby. Shay's silence was making Gabby crazy. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"Yeah, I will..." Shay was more relaxed. "He treated you good?"

"Yes, Shay, he was so caring... I have no words, but..."

"But, what?" Shay was nervous again. Gabby got closer to her looking around checking if they were alone.

"I hadn't thought he had so much energy... do you understand?" Gabby blushed and took her hands to the face, almost embarrassed.

"Oh my god... girl... are you saying that his energy gave you these dark circles?" Shay laughed.

"Shay, please shhhhh," the last thing Gabby needed was everyone knowing about her and Casey's sex life.

"Sorry, sorry... the thing is the are you liking it or not?"

"Of course I am, I don't have complaints, he's amazing... our first night was incredible..." Gabby smiled wide. "And he stayed at my house yesterday and the night too..."

"I'm happy for you, however I will have to talk to him, because I need my friend all rested for our shift..." Shay gave Gabby the clipboard.

"Don't worry, I'll manage it..." Gabby smiled at her.

"Now it's a good time to you start... your lover boy is coming in our direction..." Gabby turned towards him and Shay walked into the ambo. He couldn't wait to talk to her.

"Hi..." he said.

"Hi... everything is okay?" she spoke holding the clipboard.

"Yeah, but I was going to ask it to you... you seemed distracted when Cruz talked to you..."

"Oh that... I just was thinking... you know..." she gave him the look, a mixture of flirting with lust.

"Oh I got it... I..." he looked around, "... I can't wait to be alone with you..." he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Me too.. I..." she was answering him when Shay patted her shoulder.

"Sorry interrupted the couple, but we have a job to do..."

"Really, Shay..." Casey said annoyed.

"It's Lieutenant, besides this is my payback for making my friend waiting so long for the best night of her life..."

"Shay..." Gabby reprimanded her, she got shy before Casey.

"It was mine too, baby..." he put a hand on her arm. He warmed Gabby's heart confessing his feeling about their night, she couldn't be more happier. The bell rang calling the ambo to a scene.

"Thank you god..." Shay closed ambo back doors, "... I thought that I'd see you two undressing each other in the apparatus floor..." Matt and Gabby rolled their eyes as they heard her. "Let's go..." Shay patted Gabby's butt.

"I saw that Shay..." he pointed his finger at her.

"She is yours, don't worry..." and Shay got in the ambo.

"I have to go..."

"Be safe out there..." he said.

"I will..."

* * *

 _Three months later_

"Hello?"

"Casey, it's Hallie."

"Hallie? How are you?" he was sitting on the bed on his office.

"I'm fine, thanks... And you?" she was checking the medical record of a patient.

"I'm good... really good, thanks..."

"I'm glad to hear that... are you and Dawson finally together..." she played it off.

"Yes, we are... I don't know how but she saw something on me..." he smiled. She didn't like to hear that, they were together. She had some dates since they had broken up but anyone worked out. And deeply inside she was regretted for not fighting for Casey and insisting in their relationship.

"Of course she did..." she handed the medical record for a nurse. "Look, I was wondering if you could help me..." she started to walk in the aisle.

"What is it?" he got up and sat on the chair.

"I finally bought my own apartment and it needs some repairs... I was thinking if you could help me, I'll pay, of course..." she was expecting a yes.

"Congratulations, I..." he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He didn't want Hallie between them again. "I... have to check my schedule, Hallie..." He scratched his forehead.

"I understand... I can wait, no problem..."

"I'll check it and I call you later, could it be?" he saw Gabby at his door.

"Yes, like I said I can wait..." one nurse called nodded her head. Casey made a sign to Gabby comes in.

"Okay, I have to go..." he said as Gabby sat on his bed.

"Me too, bye..."

"Bye..." he said looking at Gabby and turned off his phone.

"The lunch is ready... I came to call you..."

"I'm starving..." he answered.

"Let's go then..." she told getting up.

"Wait..." he hold her shoulder, then turned to lower the blinds and locking the door.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" she said in a seductive tone.

"We didn't kissed each other properly this morning..." he pulled her to him.

"It's not my fault we were running late... this morning..." she smiled to him. They were living together about a month, they were living at her house.

"I'm not using my phone as our alarm clock anymore, don't worry..." their lips were apart for a few inches.

"Thank you... tomorrow after shift we are buying a new alarm clock..." she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, now that we agreed with that... can I have my kiss?" he asked and she nodded. "I love you..." and kissed her on the lips, over and over again.

"If... we didn't leave... your office... right now..." she said between the kisses, "... Shay will come and..."

"Guys, come on..." Shay was at his door. They laughed.

"I told you..." she patted him playfully.

"Okay... just one last kiss..." he kissed her again, then they left the office.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, they really motivate me to write. Can we reach 60 reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I didn't reach 60 reviews : ( Although, I know I had 206 readers. Thank you everyone! I'll write three or four chapters for this fanfiction, then it's the end.

* * *

"You know... we can't stay on the bed all day..." Gabby said while Matt was kissing her neck.

"Why not?" he pulled away smiling. "I have everything I need here..." he looked at their bodies naked. Gabby touched his face bringing his attention for her.

"Sweet talk, hun?" she laughed at him. "You're unbelievable..."

"But you love me anyway..." he leaned his head and kissed her on the lips, still holding his weight on his elbows on the bed. She ran her hands up and down on his back. After a few minutes of kissing each other, she got a chance to turned them around and now she was on the top of him. "Wow, I like that..."

"Don't get so excited, babe..." she said using her hands to stuck his arms on the bed. "You stay here, I will fix something for us to eat..."

"I can do that..." he told her.

"No, I do... you can take so much time that when you return I can be dead..." Casey rolled her eyes to her. "But you love me anyway..." she repeated his own words earlier and gave him a peck on the lips. She got up and took clean pants and a top tank on the dresser. He was watching her getting dress.

"You are beautiful, do you know? I never get tired of looking at you..."

"It's a good thing to know that, because one day when I get pregnant, I hope hearing these words even I look like a whale..." she said winking at him and walked out. Casey got surprised by her words. They never talked about having kids or get married. Although he had thought about it a couple of times, he never shared that with her, he didn't want scaring her. Their relationship was still new, they had happy days and sad days, but their love for each other was getting stronger each day. Suddenly Matt's cell phone rang on the bedside table, bringing him back to reality.

"Hallie?" he sat on the bed.

"Good morning Matt..."

"Good morning..."

"Sorry for bother you... but one week later and you didn't give your answer..."

"You're right... I had a busy week, sorry. So I won't repair your apartment, I..."

"It's because of Gabby?" Hallie was irritated, however didn't show it to him.

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea..." he ran a hand through his hair while he was watching the door of their room, Gabby didn't know Hallie had called him one week ago and he wanted it keep for him.

"She doesn't have to know, Matt..." she proposed.

"What are you talking about?" he got confused.

"I'm saying that you don't need to say anything to her... I imagine that she doesn't know your others clients, right? So I'll be another one..."

"Hallie, it doesn't make sense..."

"Of course, it makes sense... Please Matt, I know we had broken our relationship, but I was thinking we could still be friends..." he stayed in silence. "Matt, are you there?"

"Yeahh, yeah... I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes, please... trust me, Gabby will never know about us... I mean that I'm your client..."

"Okay, Hallie, you won, but just make me a favor, I call you next time, all right?"

"All right, I'll wait your instructions..." she said excited, her plan had worked out. She would show to Matt that she was the right girl for him.

"Babe..." he heard Gabby getting closer.

"I have to go, Hallie... I'll call you later..."

"Okay, bye..."

Gabby entered their bedroom and walker over to the bed, "hey... look what I made for us..."

"Wow, you're awesome, babe..." Gabby put the tray down **,** then she joined him on the bed. They ate bread and some toasts and drank some coffee.

"I love strawberries... prove it, babe..." she brought the fruit to his mouth and he bite it.

"...hmmm it's delicious..." and kissed her on the lips and he deepened the kiss. "I want you, babe..." she smiled at him.

"You have me... just put the tray on the floor..." she said between their kisses and he quickly made what she asked. She was already lying on the bed when he returned to kiss her. His body was pressed against hers, they kissed for a couple of minutes and he pulled back.

"You know... I never would do anything to hurt you, right?" he talked to her.

"I know,..." she ran a hand through his hair, "... but why are you saying that?" she said serious.

"Nothing... I just think that I need to reassure you that... You're so important to me, Gabby... I love you and I just want to make you happy..." he gave her a light kiss.

"You make happy everyday, Matt... I trust you, I really do now... I gave you a hard time..." they smiled to each other.

"Yeah you gave me..." he kissed her. "But it was worth.."

"I love you and that will never change..."

"I love you more..." then they kissed effervescently. Matt slid his mouth over her neck, sucking the skin he found there, minutes later she wrapped her legs around his hips while he kissed her breasts. She embraced his head over her bare chest.

"Hmmm it feels so good...babe... so good..." she let out.

"It's just the beginning, babe..." and he started to plant soft kisses over her flat belly.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

"Hey... I brought our dinner..." Hallie said walking in the kitchen of her apartment.

"Hey... thanks" he looked briefly at her, "...but Gabby is waiting for me..." keeling down he was gathering his tools that were scattered on the floor.

"Really? I spent so much money in this..." she made a disappointed face, "...now I will have to throw away half of it..." he got up and noticed that she had really bought a lot of food. She had taken the food from the bags and had put them at the counter.

"Is it tortellini of Bologna?" he asked her.

"Yes, I bought because I know it's one of your favorite dishes..." she stated.

"Yes, it is..." he smiled at her. He looked at his watch. "I will eat a little bit, Gabby probably is still with Shay, they were going to shop today..."

"Great... I'll put the plates on the table... Can you take the wine in the fridge?" Matt raised his eyebrows to her. "Don't worry, if you don't want to drink, but you know me I love italian food with a glass of wine..."

"Yes..." he pointed a finger to her, "... I remember that..." They ate the dinner and shared a few past stories that they lived together.

Two hour later

"Thanks, Hallie, the dinner was incredible..." he said taking her empty plate and his too. She drank a sip her wine when he got up and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"You don't need to do that, Matt..."

"It's the least I can do after you bought us this dinner..."

"If you insist..." she was loving this situation and she hoped that him being at her apartment so late could cause some friction with Dawson.

"I'll make some coffee for us..." she said getting up.

"That would be good..." The finished washing the dishes a few minutes later.

"Here..." she gave him some coffee.

"Thanks..."

"We can watch a movie... what do you think?" she suggested.

"Oh no thanks... Now I really have to go..." he took a sip of the coffee and then put the mug on the counter. "Thanks again, Hallie..." he walked out the kitchen and walked to the front door after taking his tools box. Hallie opened the door for him.

"Good night, Matt..."

"Good night, Hallie..." and she leaned to kiss him and he got surprised when she kissed him on the corner of his lips. He was in shock, that shouldn't have happened. Hallie acted if it was nothing and said bye to him and he left still in shock about what happened.

When he got in his car, he looked at his watch, "oh no..." it was past 10 p.m, then he grabbed his cell phone, "damnt..." his phone was dead. Gabby for sure called him several times. After 20 minutes he got home.

"Babe... I'm home..." he announced, but he didn't hear anything. He took of his jacket and put it on the couch. "Babe..." he walked into their bedroom as he saw her walking out of the bathroom, she was still in her clothes from the day. "Hey..."

"Really... Matt?" she said with eyes red, she had cried.

"What happened?" he got worried.

"I don't believe in it..." she was angry with him. "I called you several times... where were you?" her arms across over her chest.

"I was working, you knew that, babe..." he stepped in her direction. She stepped back.

"Don't..." she made a sign for him stopping in his track.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay... I took some time finishing the kitchen of my client and then I realized my phone was dead..."

"You forgot our date today, Matt?"

"Today?" he questioned her.

"Oh gosh, forget it..." she said walking to her side of the bed.

"Babe, it wasn't today, it's tomorrow... look, today is 17th..." he gave a half smile.

"Today is 18th, Matt... Do you know what is funny? I thought for one second to remember you this morning, but every time you get annoyed because I say you forgot things..." He looked at the calendar on the wall and he sighed, she was right, he had forgotten their date.

He sat on the edge of the her side of the bed, "...Gabby, I'm sorry..." she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, Matt..." she pulled the sheets over her body, "...now that you are at home I can sleep, I thought something bad had happened to you... but it's pretty clear that you are better than me..."

"Babe..." Gabby had closed her eyes. Matt knew Gabby very well, she wasn't going to forgive him right now, he had to give her some time. He leaned his head and kissed her forehead and got up.

* * *

Leaving a review it's up to you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hi, everyone. I'm studying and it's hard stopping and write anything, sorry. I took three days to write this chapter and usually I would do it in a couple of hours, yeah it's sad. Anyway, I hope you like this update. Sorry any mistakes.

* * *

"Morning..." Matt says after giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was drinking her coffee sat at the counter in the kitchen;

"Morning..." she responded to him after a few seconds while he was pouring some coffee for him. "Are you working today?" she asked getting up and she walked to the sink.

"Yeah, but I had thought about canceling it. We could do something together today... You said last week you wanted to visited some antiquaries..." she was listening to him while she was washing some dishes. "I know good ones... you know..." he said bitting another piece of his toast.

"We can go to your job, don't worry with me..." she wiped her hands and walked out. She even looked at him. He threw his toast down on the plate and sighed. He gathered the mug and the plate and put them on the sink and went looking for her. She was in their bedroom brushing her hair.

"Gabby, can we talk?" he was standing at the door. She didn't say anything, she continued to brush her hair. "So, you won't talk to me anymore?" he asked angry.

"Please, not now Matt..." she said angry stopping what she was doing to look at him.

"This is not fair, Gabby" he took a step in her direction as she crossed her arms.

"Really? You dumped me if you forgot..." she spoke a little loud.

"Gabby, you are being childish... I forgot the damn date, yeah... but I want to fix things, okay?" he said irritated putting a hand over his forehead.

"Wow... childish... damn date... I just wanted to celebrate our love and now I'm thinking if we really had something to be thankful..." she said sadly and one tear rolled down her face. He took another step when he saw that.

"Step back, because I don't want you near me..." another tears insisted to drop.

"Babe..." he said softy. "I'm sorry, okay... I'm just stressed because of this construction job, okay?" Gabby looked at him for a few seconds and wiped her face.

"I'm staying with Shay tonight..." she walked to the bed and grabbed her purse. "I come back later to grab my clothes..." and she walked out their bedroom. He stayed there, feeling empty and upset with himself. He knew that renovating Hallie's house was a terrible idea.

* * *

"I know I am being stupid, Shay" Gabby said crying, "... it's normal forget things, but I don't know... he really hurt me and just hearing his voice made me angry this morning... Maybe he is right, I'm being childish and everything..." Shay let her say what she was feeling, Gabby needed that, she thought. "The whole thing about celebrate our love, I should have realized that he wasn't into this. He has more important things to do than celebrate anything..."

"You know that is not true, Gabby... Casey is crazy for you and anyone said that to me, I saw it with my own eyes a lot of times... believe me..." Shay pulled Gabby to rest her head on her shoulder. "You're gonna be fine, you two..." Gabby's cellphone buzzed again on the side table that night.

"I don't want to talk to him right now... I can't..." Gabby spoke out.

"You don't need to do this now, however tomorrow you'll see him at firehouse, you can't avoid it..."

"Oh... don't remember me that..." Gabby leaned forward to grab the wine bottle on the table and she filled her glass with wine.

"This is your last glass, young lady..." Shay pointed out to Gabby. "I need my friend to sober up tomorrow..."

"Please, Shay... I know what I'm doing..." she said patting Shay's knee.

"I don't think so..." and Shay took the bottle and got up going in kitchen's direction.

 _A few hours later_

"Hey, hey... what happened?" Shay asked Gabby when she saw her emptying her stomach in the bathroom at 3:30 a.m.

"I think I shouldn't have drunk so much last night..." she said as another wave hit her and she leaned her head again to vomitar. Shay massaged her back. A couple of minutes later they were walking into Shay's bedroom.

"I'll bring you a cup of water, stay here..." Gabby sat on the bed. She was feeling her head pounding.

"Ahhh... I'm not drinking anything so soon, oh..." she said when she took the cup from Shay's hand. "Thanks, Shay..."

"I'm recording that..." and Shay sat next to her.

"Please, do it... Do you have anything to headache?" Gabby looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll be right back..." Gabby turned to side table and picked her phone. Matt just not called her, but left a lot of messages. She read three of them: " _I love you, Gabby. I'm sorry!_ ", " _Come home, babe, I miss you!_ " and " _I was a totally jerk, I'm so sorry. Love you_!" She was already crying when Shay entered the room.

"Hey, what happened?" Shay approached her quickly.

"This..." and she showed her cell phone to Shay and Shay held it and read Matts' messages.

"There are a lot of them..." Shay stated.

"Yeah... I love him deeply, Shay and I am missing him like crazy..."

"I know... Look, Matt and you have a problem, and its name is communication, always was, since the beginning... even before you were in a relationship, hiding your feelings from each other to make the other happy or afraid to hurt yourselves. So you two need to sit and talk, Gabby before being too late..."

"You're right, Shay... totally... I am stubborn... you know that... but I don't want losing him... I don't... I can't..."

"You won't lose him... Trust me..." Shay hugged Gabby tightly.

* * *

"... yes, that day was crazy..." Gabby said to Shay when they saw Casey entering the lock room.

"Morning..." he told to them and walked to his locker.

"Morning... Lieutenant..."

"Morning..." Gabby replied putting her bag in the locker room.

"I need some coffee, I see you guys later..." Shay said to them before walked out. Gabby close her locker and turned to look at Casey that was taking out some stuff from his bag.

"I read you messages last night...," he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "... and I believe in you... that you are sorry..."

"I truly I am... Gabby..." he got close to her, they were a few inches from each other.

"I am sorry too, I don't know what happened to me... I-" and before she could finish he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I missed you... I love you..." he said between their kisses. "Don't let me again..." he pressed her against her locker.

"I won't..." she said breathless. Their make out session grew really quickly and his hands were squeezing hardly her butt while his mouth was attacking her neck. "Oh my god..." she murmured trying to hold her moans what was almost impossible. "Matt... someone... can catch us..."

"I don't care..." and he restarted to kiss her mouth again and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Matt's phone rang on his pocket, but it didn't make him stop. Gabby pulled away against her will.

"Your phone..." she smiled to him catching her breath.

"Later..." and kissed her again. His phone continued to ring and it was irritating her, so she smoothly slided her hand in his pocket and grabbed the phone and took it out. She pulled away again and brought the phone to their eye level and then was when she saw it.

"Why is Hallie calling you, Matt?" and she pushed him away.

* * *

 **If you have time, please leave a review.**

 **Note: I will update No regrets soon, sorry if I am taking forever to do it. Believe I will.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hi, sorry for not update. I had no inspiration and because that I was almost giving up to write again, however here I am. I hope you like this chapter and leave a review.

I didn't have time to review this chapter, sorry if you find out some mistakes.

* * *

"Why is Hallie calling you, Matt?" and she pushed him away.

"I don't know..." he tried to hide his nervousness. He didn't answer his phone and put it in his pocket, "I have nothing with her..." and he got close to Gabby again and put his hands in each shoulder of her.

"I am not saying you have something with her..." she stated to him and looked at him for a few seconds, "I need to help Shay outside...", but before she could step out of his grip.

"Wait..." he held her bringing her against his chest, resting his hands on her hips. "I love you..." and he kissed her on her lips and she kissed him back, "...stay safe out there..." and they kissed one more time before she walked out of locker room.

He walked to his office, took his phone and dialed to Hallie. After a few minutes she picked up the call. "What did I say about calling me?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't call you, but somehow the faucet in the bathroom broke and I don't know what to do..." she tried not to seem desperate hoping he would be running to help her. But what he didn't know was that Hallie had broken herself the faucet to have him in her house again.

"I'm at work right now, I can't help you..." he said in a quiet tone to not attract any attention, but he was really pissed off.

"Oh... I forgot it... okay... Do you know someone that can fix it for me?" she was angry with herself to break the faucet in a wrong time, she even had missed her work.

"Yeah... do you remember Harrison, that friend of mine? he is a retired firefighter now..."

"Oh yeah, Harrison, his wife worked once with me, a long time ago..." she said thinking about it.

"So, now he has this side job making little repairs, I will text you his number and please not call me again..."

"Okay... I get it... Gabby is around you right now?" Hallie asked and Matt didn't get why she was asking it.

"No, but she was a few minutes ago..." Now she was understanding why he was upset with her call.

"Hallie, I need to go..."

"Of course, sorry again and thanks for your help..." and they turn off. A few seconds later he received a text message from Hallie saying sorry again, after he read it he deleted the message, he couldn't risk Gabby seeing it anytime.

When Shay looked at Gabby getting close to the ambo, she noticed Gabby was upset. "Hey, what happened?" Gabby rested her back against the ambo and closed her eyes. Shay stared at her a few seconds and Gabby opened her eyes.

"Nothing... I just... I am not feeling good... like I said to you I drank too much last night..."

"I understand..." but Shay thought she was hiding something from her.

"You and Casey fought again?" and Shay joined Gabby resting her back against the ambo.

"No... we are good... I think... But something happened when we were..." and Gabby turned to looked at Shay and blushed.

"You were..." Shay continued.

"You know..." Gabby smiled and looked at her feet.

"Okay, I get it..." and Shay turned to looked at Gabby.

"So... his phone was ringing and a grabbed it and Hallie was calling him..." Shay scrunched her face.

"Why?"

"I don't know... he said he didn't know too and didn't pick up her call."

"What are you thinking?" Shay questioned her.

"Honestly? I hope she doesn't call again and she stays away of our lives..." Shay nodded as they heard the ring announcing a call for ambo 61.

When they were coming back to firehouse 51, Gabby asked to Shay to pulled over next to a gas station, because she was feeling dizzy. And without a warning Gabby got out of the ambo and ran to the bathroom. Shay got out too and locked the ambo and followed Gabby.

"Hey... what is that?" Shay asked worried. Gabby threw up again.

"I will buy a bottle of water for you and some wipers ... stay here..." When Shay returned Gabby was washing her face.

"Take here..." Shay offered wipers.

"I said I won't drink, now I won't eat Tay food so soon..."

"You think the food was spoiled? I didn't feel anything..." Shay said, arms crossed over her chest.

"You're lucky..." Gabby gave her a half smile and took the bottle of water from Shay.

"I think so..." for one second she thought in another reason to Gabby throw up, but she chose not scared her with her thoughts, maybe later.

"I'm ready to go..." Gabby spoke after taking other sip of her water. When they were getting close to the ambo, they received another call.

* * *

 _A few hours later at firehouse_

"Before everybody get their deserve rest, I want see all of you at the barbecue on Saturday..." Otis raised his hand.

"Chief..." Otis attempted to say.

"No, excuses Otis, not this time..." Boden said sternly.

"Okay, Chief..." Otis was upset, but he knew he must not discuss with Chief.

"So... take your friends and family, let's have a good time, okay?"

"Yes, Chief..." Casey spoke. During the whole time of Chief's speech he was observing Gabby, she didn't seem well. After she got back from the last call, she passed the rest of the shift lying on the bed, Shay gave her some medicine, Casey stayed with her for a few minutes, Gabby really appreciated his attention. He wanted to take her to the hospital, but she assured him she was going to feel better soon.

"Chief... you know Gabby is not feeling well, but we will try to be there..." she was looking at Matt while he was speaking.

"Okay, if you need anything call me Gabby..." Boden asked.

"I will, thanks, Chief..."

"Now go home..."

* * *

Next day Gabby was feeling better and because that she decided to make breakfast for her and Matt. Carefully she got up from bed to not wake up him. Last night they went together to Navy Pier. Matt was not sure that was the best decision, because he was still worried about her health, however she said she was good, she had slept almost day, so Matt thought it in the end it would be a good idea, them enjoying themselves at a beautiful place.

"Morning..." Matt said hugging her from behind.

"No... you are not supposed to wake up..." Matt frowned after heard her and she pouted.

"Why?" and he turned her around and now he was facing her.

"... because I was going to take your breakfast at bed..." Gabby put her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

"Oh..." he pouted like her before. "I can back to bed... what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea..." she smiled, "... and please act surprised..."

"Of course, I will... but with one condition..." he said serious.

"What?" she was looking intensely to him.

"Give my good morning kiss..." he gave her a mischievous smile.

"Hmmm... let me think..." she thought for a few seconds and she smiled widely to him. She kissed him and he deepened the kiss, he was already sneaking his hand in her pants, when she pushed him away.

"Hey..." he exclaimed breathless.

"No, sir..." she laughed at him. "Go to bed... and don't pout to me..."

"Okay... okay..." and he left her alone.

Suddenly her phone rang. "Morning, Shay..."

"Morning... are you feeling good today?"

"Yes, but I think I getting a cold, I slept almost all day yesterday..."

"Did you have your period this month..." Shay asked.

"No, why?" Gabby put two mugs on the tray for her and Casey.

"So you are late?"

"No, I think... Actually I changed my birth control two months ago, since then my period is crazy... But why are you asking?"

"Don't be mad with me... but you are having some signs of pregnancy..." Gabby got shock.

"No, Shay... I can't be pregnant, I'm not... Give me some days... and everything will be good, trust me..." Gabby was still scared about the idea, however she wasn't giving Shay something for her to be preoccupied.

"If you say so, I believe you..."

"Good... now I have to go... I see you at barbecue?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, see you there...bye."

* * *

 _A couple of hours later_

"Hey, guys... why are you so late?" Shay asked after see them coming on her way. Gabby looked at Casey and smiled.

"We had some business going on, Shay... so..." he cleared his throat.

"Babe..." Gabby said blushing.

"I didn't say anything..." he complained.

"Although your face says at all, my friend..." spoke Severide and everyone started to laugh at them.

"I will grab a beer..." Gabby said.

"You think you are good to drink?" Casey asked Gabby before she disappear.

"I'm... don't worry..." and she kissed him on the lips and left them to grab something to drink and she was starving. A few minutes later Casey was alone watching his friends play soccer and someone tapped his back and he turned around to see who was.

"Harrison...?" Matt spoke surprised.

"Hi, Matt... It's a long time, isn't?"

"Yeah... yeah... how are you?"

"I'm good. Do you remember my wife, Cintia?"

"Of course, it's nice to see you again..." he said as he saw Gabby approaching them.

"Hi..." she said to them and Harrison and Cintia replied, Gabby knew them from the last barbecue, then Harrison looked at Matt.

"Oh, Matt you did a great job on Hallie's house..."

"What?" Gabby snapped. Matt's eyes wide and he tried to act surprised looking at Gabby briefly.

"I was on her house a few days ago to make a repair, she said you gave her my number... and I appreciate you for that..."

"I don't know what to say..." he felt the air leaving him and he looked at the ground. Gabby was in shock.

"Your construction job is in Hallie's house..." Gabby said quietly with much effort to no make a scene before everyone. He looked at her and said nothing, but Gabby knew the answer.

"Hallie told to Harrison that you two broke up... but she still loves you..." added Cintia. She and her husband didn't know about Gabby and Matt.

"Really...?" Matt said.

"Could you excuse me, I need to do something..." Gabby said and quickly walked out.

"Gabby..." Matt called her.

"So what do you think about a double date?" Cintia asked.

After left them Gabby started to walk not paying attention in what direction, when the tears attempted to fall, she started to run and from a few meters Shay saw her and felt that something was wrong. Shay watched Gabby running to the parking lot and followed her path.

"Gabby..." Shay heard Casey yelled in other direction. Gabby was far from Shay and Casey, until she bumped someone and when she lifted her head she saw Hallie.

"Gabby, hey... are you okay? You seem pale..." Gabby looked at her and thought all the things she wanted to say to her, then she heard Shay calling her.

"Matt is all yours..." she said angry and continued to run.

"Gabby..." Hallie exclaimed.

"Gabby... stop..." Shay yelled. "Please, stop..." When Gabby was crossing the street she didn't pay attention to the car that was coming.

"Gabby, no..." Matt cried out. The car hit her, the driver did what he could to stop, but he couldn't avoid the impact.

"Oh my God, Gabby..." Shay said when she got close to her. Gabby was unconscious. "Matt, call 911..."

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hi everyone! Thank you for your last comments. Here is your chapter. Please leave a review. (sorry for my mistakes).

* * *

"Hey, Kendra how is she?" Shay asked before Matt had a chance. Boden e Severide was with them in the waiting room. Chief asked to the rest of firehouse 51 to stay at barbecue. He would give them any update.

"She is good... there is another doctor talking to her in this moment..." everyone left a sigh of relieve, mainly Casey, because he was felling guilty. "... she had a little concussion, we already did a CT and nothing is wrong. It's a good thing she got here conscious after the first care on the ambo."

"Okay, thank you, God..." Shay said looking directly to Casey. Was she accusing him of something? Casey thought.

"Is she awake now?" Casey asked feeling unsure.

"Yes, she will stay a few hours, we need to observe her. She got here dehydrated and she was dizzy, but it is common in her state..."

"How so?" this time Chief Boden spoke, however all were intrigued by her last words.

"She is on the first trimester of pregnancy, it's common-" Casey didn't let her finish.

"What? What are you saying? Gabby is pregnant?" Boden, Severide and Shay were in shock like him.

"Yes, she is..." and she looking at them and realized that maybe they didn't know that. Casey had tears in his eyes. He put not only Gabby's life in danger but their baby too.

"I'm sorry,... you didn't know that?" she asked them. They nodded negatively. And Casey walked to the closest wall and hit two times his head slightly on it. He was upset with himself. Severide observed attentively his friend and got next to him.

"They will be fine, Matt... Believe me..." he whispered to his friend.

"Kendra, the baby is okay?" Shay was holding her breath.

"We are waiting a obstetric to examine her. The car hit Gabby side, for sure, she already had a bruise that, though she is not bleeding, so we are assuming she is not having a miscarriage..."

Casey turned around, "... I am her boyfriend, she knows about the pregnancy?" tears rolled down his face.

"If she didn't know before, the doctor earlier must have said it to her..." she answered him.

"May she has some company during the exam?"

"Yes, of course..."

"Shay, could you be with her? Please?" He asked her with puffy eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" She was not really his fan right now, but she knew he wanted a family by his own a long time.

"Yes, I am... I'm not gonna help that much being that, trust me... She doesn't need more stress right now..."

"Okay..." finally Shay accepted his decision.

"Let's go! I will take you to be with her."

"I call the guys... I will say she is out of risk..." Severide spoke directly to Casey.

"Just no tell them about the baby... not yet..." Casey told him as he was taking a seat.

"Okay..."

Chief Boden took a seat next to Casey. "Hey... I know you are worried... but..." he looked at his lieutenant for a second and put a hand on his shoulder, "...congratulation, you and Gabby will make great parents..."

"Thanks, Chief... I just need to know he... or she is okay..." and Boden squeezed his shoulder. After the call Severide went to the cafeteria to grab some coffee to them, leaving Boden and Casey in the waiting room. They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I lied to her..." Casey started.

"What?" Boden looked at him.

"Actually I hid the truth first of her that I was doing a construction job for Hallie, somehow I thought that was better this way... I don't have feelings for Hallie anymore, I just helped her as a friend... And I chose not tell Gabby... I didn't want her feeling insecure..."

"I see..."

"Then... this week Hallie called while I was with Gabby and I lied to her saying that I didn't know why Hallie was calling me..."

"Matt..."

"I need to say this, Chief, please..."

"Alright... going on..."

"And today at barbecue... someone that know me and Hallie told before Gabby what I was doing at Hallie's house... I know he didn't say it intensionally... Anyway... Gabby excused herself and started to run... I called for her and Shay too, but..." and more tears rolled down his face.

"Listen... not blame yourself... it is not gonna make Gabby better... you're gonna lose yourself... your mind..."

"... because of me she can lose our baby..."

"She will not... have some hope... If you are really regretful tell her that and be sure that you will be by her side all the way. She loves you... We all know that..."

Before he could answer, "Casey... Gabby wants to see you..." Shay told him.

* * *

Casey opened the door room slightly and he saw her, he gave a her a half smile, but her expression was stoic. "Shay... told me you wanted to see me..."

"Yes..." she responded dryly.

"I know I am not in a position to ask you anything... but I... I thought for one second... do you know..." his eyes once again were watering. She was trying to be strong, she needed it, however one tear betrayed her and rolled down her face and he saw that. "Can I hug you?" he asked her finally. She didn't want to, but against her will, she nodded her head. Then he sat on the edge of the bed close to her and hugged her. Her arms stayed by her sides, he waited for her to embrace him too, a few seconds later and he realized that wasn't going to happen. "I'm sorry..." he murmured. With that she pushed him away.

"I prefer you sit on the chair..." she said to him.

"Okay..." he did what she asked.

"I just was told that I'm pregnant... I am still trying to function about this new reality..." she wasn't looking at him, she chose to looked at the door.

"Me too... but it's great news, right?"

"Yeah... I never thought about being a mommy so earlier, but somethings you can't plan... The doctor said the baby is fine, in a few weeks I must have a appointment..." she was playing with the hem of her gown.

"I believe we can handle anything together... and we have incredible families and friends... this baby will be so much loved..." and she cut him off.

"I want you leave my house, Matt..." she looked at him.

"Gabby..." he said as he stood up. He took a few steps in her direction, but she lifted her hand signaling for him not get close to her.

"I want you to leave today..." she wiped a tear.

"Gabby, we can fix it... I know, I shouldn't have lied to you that I wasn't talking to Hallie... and that I was working on her house..."

"I can't trust you anymore... I can't..."

"Babe, I am saying sorry... Look, I just did that to protect you..." he was desperate.

"What? Now it's my fault that you lied to me?" she asked angry.

"No, I'm not saying that... I now you would get angry if you knew I was helping Hallie and we had fights enough because of her... I want nothing with her, she was just a friend that I was helping, nothing more... Believe me..." he stepped forward.

"I made my decision... I and hope you respect that..."

"We are having a baby, Gabby... I don't want to live away from you and him..."

"I would never stop you have contact with this baby, Casey... I will give you update about everything involving him..."

"I don't want updates... Gabby... I want everything with you and him... I want to see all the things happening..." he was next to her bed.

"I'm sorry... I can't live with you under the same roof right now, Casey..." those were her last words and his heart broke into a million of pieces.

"I understand...", in fact he didn't but he wasn't arguing with her again.

"I want you take with you all your things... The doctor said I have to stay here a few hours, I think you have enough time to grab your stuff..."

"Gabby, you said you couldn't live with me _right now_. I know you need some time, but I thought I could be back at home in a couple of days..." he said upset.

"I think I need to be clearer with you... I am breaking up with you, Casey... Our relationship last enough for me realize that we don't work together... I saw Hallie at the barbecue, go back to her, she still loves you and maybe you don't realize and loves her too... Do whatever you want... I really don't care..."

He was crying, her words were harsh on him, she knew that. "Seems you made you mind, hun?" and she nodded. When he got out of the room, he saw Boden, Severide and Shay with questioning eyes.

"What happened?" they saw sadness in his eyes.

"Nothing... It's just..." he rubbed his forehead. "They are fine, that's what matters... I have to go... she asked me something and... I see you guys later..." and he walked out. Severide followed his path.

"Casey, are you okay?"

"Are you doing something after here?" Casey asked Severide.

"No, why?"

"I need to grab my things from Gabby's house today, I mean right now... Can you help me with that?"

"Yeah..." Severide answered little confused, "... I can..."

* * *

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Chief!" Mouch spoke.

"Before I give you the informations for today... I need to announce that Gabby was transferred to another firehouse..." Casey was surprised and at the same time angry. Otis lifted his hand. "Don't ask me anything, Otis..." And Casey understood that Boden wasn't going to say anything, not in the room.

"Sorry, Chief..."

"Did you know that?" Severide turned to Matt asking about.

"No, she doesn't pick up my calls... Do you think she will run away with my son? Do you think she could do that?"

"Of course not, I know she is mad at you, but she is not crazy... She never would do that..."

"I hope you are right..." Matt said looking at his phone.

"Connie..." Boden called after saw her bringing the new paramedic. "Thanks, Connie..." He introduced her and continued his talking.

 _A few hours later_

"Hey... I'm looking for Gabriela Dawson... I'm Matthew Casey, lieutenant at 51..."

"Hi, I'm Philip... Gabriela and Tyson are on a call..."

"I get it..." Casey said disappointed.

"Look...", he said pointing out in one direction, "...they just arrived..."

"Thanks..."

Gabby didn't seem happy in seeing him, he could say that. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have here a room where we can talk privately?" he asked. She huffed **,** but agreed. Casey saw some of her co-workers and she indicated the room for him.

"Why are you here, Casey?" she folded her arms.

"Maybe because you don't answer my calls and messages?"

"I have a reason for that..."

"Really? It's like that now... you will ignore me?"

"What I said to you, Casey? When I have a new information about the baby, I call you... except that, I won't call you or anything..."

"You want to punish me, okay, I will have to handle that. But don't think I'm walking away of your life. That will not happen, Gabby... One more thing: I want you back at 51, I will ask Chief to be transferred..."

"What are you saying?"

"You heard me... your place is at 51, they are family, they will take care of you... I'll be fine in another firehouse..."

"Forget it... I'm staying here..."

"I am not asking, Gabby... I'm demanding you go back to 51..." he said before left the room.

"Casey..." she yelled, but he didn't listen to her.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Thank you for reading my story and leaving a review.

* * *

"Hello?" he picked up the call as he was getting in the truck after talking to Gabby.

"Casey, can we talk, please?" she tried to hold her anger. She doesn't like when someone says what she has to do and it was exactly what Casey did.

"Now you want to speak with me, hun?" he responded while he gave a sign to Otis to drive.

"I think I have to..." Gabby sighed rubbing her forehead.

"You liking it or not, I'm your baby's father, Gabby. You will have to talk to me and discuss everything that involves him..." Otis and everyone in the backseat of the truck didn't know Gabby was pregnant and the tone in Casey's voice showed them that Gabby and Casey weren't in good terms.

"All this is crazy, do you know? I was the one betrayed and here you are mad at me-"

"I'm not mad at you-" and it was when he noticed that he had some pairs of ears paying attention to his conversation. "Look, this is not the best way we have this conversation, tomorrow morning I'm going to your house..."

"I don't want-" she started but was cut off.

"It's settled, Gabby, bye!"

"What? Casey, Casey!" she called but he had turned off his phone, she huffed when she noticed it.

"You're okay, Dawson?" asked her parter as he approached her.

"Hey... I'm good, just..." she thought for one moment. "Forget it... I'm fine..." she gave him a half smile.

"All right... Anytime you want to talk I'm here..." he returned her a smile of his own.

"Thank you..." she said before she leaves. Tyson watched her leaving, taking some time to appreciate her lower back, he had lust in his eyes. Gabby was a attractive woman and Tyson was known for flirting with girls on the firehouse. He was waiting to have some luck with Gabby too.

* * *

"Nice friend you are, hun?" Shay said unimpressed.

"You too?" Gabby protested as she was recollecting her stuff before to finish the shift.

"What me?" Shay spoke taking one more look on herself at the mirror.

"You are mad with me as Casey is, now you are calling me to state that..." Gabby sat down on her bunk.

"Oh, I heard earlier that he paid a visit to you. I think that things went down again?" Shay closed her locker.

"Yeah... First, I want to say you sorry, I just made a decision on the heat of the moment and asked to Chief Boden to move here... he didn't take it well, however he signed my transferring..." Gabby knew she should have told Shay about her decision, Shay was not just her partner, was her friend and like a sister too.

"Just don't do that again, okay? You're my partner in crime, I don't function without sassy Gabby and this firehouse is not the same without you..."

"I'm sorry, I will make it up to you, okay?"

"Fine... So how are you and the baby?" Shay saw Otis coming in up to the locker room.

"We are good, thanks. I just threw up three our four times but we'll survive..." Gabby smiled as she put a hand on her belly.

"And about Casey, did you discuss again?" she asked almost whispering, Otis was not too close, but he liked gossip.

"Yeah, he wants me to move back to 51 and he will find another firehouse for him... Of course I don't agree with that, but he didn't let me say it, he stormed out of here before I could..." Gabby sighed putting a hand on her face.

"Don't get angry... but move to another firehouse wasn't a good decision, Gabby. You know Matt, he will want to know every detail about this baby, he always wanted to be a father. You can try to run away from him, however you won't be successful with that..."

"I know... and it is just killing me... I never envisioned have a baby like that, distant from his father..." the tears were already making appearance in her eyes.

"I have to tell you something, actually two things..." Shay took her bag and walked out the locker room.

"What is it?" Gabby wiped some tears.

"Truck and squad alreay know that you are pregnant. Don't ask me how... but Capp came to me asking me about it..."

"Shit... I... didn't tell anyone because is still earlier... you know..." she was frustrated.

"Don't stress yourself with that, after all they are family..." Shay opened her car door.

"You're right, it just saved me time to tell everyone... So what else do you want to tell me?" Gabby heard the ring assigning the team was free to go home.

"Before you go all Gabby Dawson, let me finish what I have to say, okay?" Shay was protected inside of her car before the first drops of rain.

"Okay, though just know that I am already worried..." Gabby said walking to her car.

"Hallie was here and she and Casey had a conversation, I mean, it was most a discussion... I was passing by... you know and I heard everything..."

"Leslie Shay..." Gabby laughed.

"So Casey let her say all she wanted to him and basically she said she loves him bla bla bla and told him what you spoke to her at barbecue, so she implied then you two are done-"

"And we are, believe me-" Gabby said angry. "I just can't with those two, I can't-"

"Listen, after her blew out, Casey spoke exactly this: "I helped you as a friend, strictly like that and now you are anyone to me. I don't wanna see you again and I don't want you nearby me or Gabby or this house, you understand me? I love Gabby and I don't care what she said to you, we are not done, I will fight until the end to have her back with me." Then he opened the door of his office and said to her get out.

"He did that?" Gabby asked with wide eyes.

"He did... yeah girl... he caught me observing them, but thank God he said nothing," Shay closed her eyes thinking of that, he expression was not good at that moment. "He stayed in his office until this morning..."

"It doesn't forgive that fact he lied to me, Shay..."

"I know, but you can see he loves you, and he didn't cheat you..."

"Yeah... let's see... Anyway I am going home to meet him. After he left, I called him... We are going to talk..."

"It's a good start, Gabby. Let me know how everything went, okay?" Shay noticed that rain sat down and decided to drive, she still was at the firehouse parking lot.

"Okay, I will. Thanks for calling."

"Always, bye..."

"Bye..." Gabby checked the hour, Casey probably was already waiting for her.

* * *

When Casey watched Gabby parking in front of her house, he left his car. After Gabby locked her car, she saw him coming close to her.

"Morning..." he was the first to speak.

"Morning..." she answered dryly.

"I brought your breakfast, I am assuming you didn't have one..." he handed her a bag.

"You didn't have to..." she protested as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can you just accept it, please? Everything shouldn't turn out in a discussion, Gabby..." Gabby observed him for a few seconds and took the bag.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome..."

"Let's get in..." she said and walked to the front door, he followed her steps. She opened her door and she let him in first and then her entered and closed the door. They walked into the living room. "Take a seat..." she told him and she sat down.

"So... how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good I think... just a lot of sickness, but it's common, so hopefully it will end in a couple of months..."

"Do you need anything right now?" Matt wanted to provide what she and his child needed.

"No, we don't need anything, we are... we are good..."

"Okay..." he looked at her intensely, and that was in certain way making Gabby uneasy.

"Matt, I wanna make a deal with you..." she intertwined her fingers. He narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't accept any condition involving his child.

"What is it, Gabby?"

"I want to stay at firehouse 88, it's not fair you leave 51, so we stay where we are and you can call whenever you want, of course respecting my schedule at work, you know my routine... you can text me too..."

"I don't like it..." he said quietly upset.

"I know, but you have to respect my wishes, Matt..." He thought for one minute...

"Okay, however I want to review it some time later..."

"All right, we can do that..."

Matt locked his eyes with her. "I... I didn't notice any change in your body, you know before..." Gabby knew what he was trying to say.

"Me neither... after I came home and looked at me, even there I saw nothing..."

"And now you can see something different?" he asked.

"Sometimes I think so, sometimes not... it's crazy..." she smiled.

"You're gonna be a great mom, Gabby..."

"Thanks, I hope you're right..."

"I know we talked about the Hallie thing, but I just want to say sorry again, I never thought that we would end up like that-"

"Matt..." she tried to say. Matt got up and started to pace in Gabby's room and spoke what was on his mind. He didn't know if it was right but he couldn't let everything fall apart between him and Gabby.

"... and you are right I have to respect you and what you want... I can't force you to love me after everything I did..." he put a hand covering his mouth, it was hard to him say those words.

"Matt, I-"

"Adding stress at your life right now, it's not the best idea... I won't do that... maybe this time apart will be good for us and our baby..." he finally stared at her. Gabby wasn't expecting to hear that. He was really thinking that to not stay together was better for them? she asked herself. Actually he was wishing she would say otherwise.

"I... I..." she wasn't prepared for that after what she heard from Shay. What changed his mind? "Yeah, you are right..." it wasn't what she wanted, but decided against it. "It's better this way..."

He nodded after he listened to her. "I have to go..."

"Of course..." she got up. He walked to the door.

"If you need something, call me..."

"I will..." she responded. After close the door, tears rolled down on her face. Her heart was hurt more than ever.

* * *

This fanfiction is coming to an end. So what are your expectations?

 **Please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hello! I am back with a new update, thank you for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this short chapter! Next one will be the gran finale. Please leave a review!

* * *

 _Three months later_

 _Again_ , Gabby thought. It was the second time in two weeks that she saw Matt with Severide and some girls, unknown girls. Still standing at the door, she decided she wouldn't like to watch he hang out with those girls, not tonight when she was feeling tired and sad with what happened in her last call. She was grateful because she was able to save a little baby, however the mother of the baby didn't have the same chance and died at the hospital after her delivery.

Gabby was missing Matt a lot lately and lately she was feeling so horny, she reached the fifth month in her pregnancy and each day she was experimenting a new emotion or feeling. Sadly she couldn't share it with him. Although he was a man of his words, he was giving Gabby and the baby all assistance, he had been in each appointment, always picking her at her home or job and taking her to the doctor. Soon he would start the nursery at Gabby's home. He wanted to be able to do that for his daughter. Yes, they were having a girl. Both cried when they heard that. Gabby couldn't ask for a better father to her daughter. After this day, Matt was always buying something for the baby, Gabby had to ask him to stop it, because she didn't want him spending all his savings, but he didn't listen to her, just started to buy one not two or more every week. It was adorable to witness this side of him.

"Hey, what are you waiting?" Shay asked Gabby while she approached her.

"I'm heading home..." Gabby answered as she watched Matt and Severide having fun. Shay turned to look at it.

"Oh.. Don't mind them, you have right to be here too..."

"Shay, I know I was the one that made the call, I broke up with him..., but now that my anger dissipated I am missing him, and..."

"I know..." and Shay hugged her. "I love you, I have your back..."

"Thanks..."

Shay pushed away: "What do you think we go to another place? We can eat something... Are you hungry?"

"Shay, you don't ask it a pregnant woman..." Gabby chuckled, "you just take her to eat..." Shay laughed.

"Okay... I will just grab my purse... you can wait for me outside... you know..." Gabby nodded.

Five minutes had passed when someone slightly touched Gabby's shoulder. When Gabby turned around, she met before her Matt and a blond girl .

"Hi..." he greeted her. Gabby stayed quited looking at Matt and the blond. She was feeling her stomach flipping **.** The blond girl was smiling, and Gabby didn't know why, actually she didn't care, what she wanted: they weren't there. "... I saw you earlier at the door and I asked Shay, she said you were leaving... You are feeling something?" Gabby thought for one second to tell the truth: she was angry and she wanted to punch him for bringing another girl to Molly's. Gabby was staring at them blankly.

"Gabby?" Matt called her and put a hand on her arm. Slightly she gave a step back.

"I'm fine... thanks..." she said dryly.

"Good... I wanna introduce you-" Gabby cut him off.

"Can you just do it another time... I am..." Gabby asked and she saw the blond smile falling. _Where is Shay?_ Gabby was asking herself. Why she said to Matt she was outside. _I am gonna kill her_ , Gabby promised herself.

"Of course... we can talk about it another time..." the blond spoke looking at Gabby and after gave a small smile to Matt.

"All right... I am just very anxious..." Matt chuckled.

"It's understandable... I have seen a lot of fathers... and mothers like that..." the blond said looking this time to Gabby.

"What?" Gabby said not understanding what was going on.

"Gabby, this is Regina Morgan... I am reforming a townhouse for one of her clients..." Matt started, "... and turned out she is a decorator, I saw other day some designer magazines in your living room, then I thought we could contract her job..." So Gabby was wrong? All this time Gabby thought that woman was Matt's date, that was a awkward situation.

"I am new in the city, but I work with that for a long time..." Regina smiled.

"So I asked her to come to Molly's, it was in the last minute and called you to let you know, then we could talk... but you didn't pick up..."

Gabby put a hand on her jacket pocket and didn't feel her phone. "I think I forgot it at home, sorry..."

"It's okay... we can reschedule it..." Regina said.

"I would like that..." Gabby gave her a half smile.

"All right... now I have to go..." Regina looked at her watch, "... I have a date tonight..." she said excited.

"Thank you for coming, I know you are always busy..." Matt told her.

"Oh no... you are helping me a lot, your tips how the things work in Chicago are great, it's a win-win..." she added. "Good-night, guys!" and she waved as she went to her car.

"You need a ride?" Casey asked Gabby.

"No, thanks... I'm waiting Shay... You can go inside if you want..."

"I'll wait her with you..."

"She won't come outside until you enter..." she stated.

"Oh... I get it..." he nodded his head and turned around to go in **.** Five seconds had passed when... "You thought she was my date tonight..." he stated coming to stand by her side.

"Did you think, Gabby?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, of course not..." she was quickly to answer, but not to hide he was right.

"You sure? Because it seemed for me..." he said mischievous. He put himself in front of her.

"Maybe, if you hadn't brought so many girls to Molly's since we broke up... I wouldn't think that..." she shouted out.

"Why would you worried about that? You said you want nothing with me... I tried not two, but countless times to make it up to you, Gabby... however you keeping saying no... What do you want from me?!" There is a strange silence between them. Both wondering what the other was thinking about. Having Matt so close was leaving her uneasy, making her horny, she felt a heat between them, her skin was getting warm; he was breathing heavy and he took a step forward. "What do you want?" he asked again.

If you had to ask how they ended in that position on the back seat of Matt's truck, you wouldn't want to know, and the reason is because they was acting as teenagers having sex in a car. They were giggling and struggling to take off their clothes. In fact they didn't wait to be completely naked to start their make out session, Gabby took off her pants while Casey's pants and boxer were already hanging around his knees, Matt grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed over her hips. She sat on Matt's lap, Matt helped her to position herself comfortable over his lower part and when Matt felt he filled her in, Gabby started to move slowly while they kissed each other deeply, they ignited a tongue battle. After a few minutes, Matt descended his tongue over her chin, her neck and stopped in the crook of the neck.

"Yeah... I miss that..." she whispered at the feeling of Matt sucking her skin. "Oh..." she gasped when Matt's grabbed her butt.

"I miss all of you... I love you, Gabby..." he said quickly and returned to his ministrations on Gabby's body.

Matt's truck was filled with moans and cries from both. They were missing each other a lot, they needed more of each other. After 30 minutes, they decided to go to Matt's apartment, they needed more room, that truck was limiting their actions. Gabby asked just one thing to Matt: to not discuss the status of their relationship, she wanted just enjoying that night with him and he agreed kissing her passionately.

* * *

 **Review?**


	16. Chapter 16 - FINAL

**Chapter 16**

So this is the final chapter, I hope you like and leave a review!

* * *

"Morning!" Shay said after Gabby opened the door.

"Morning!" Gabby smiled.

"Hmmm someone is in a good mood..." Shay added entering into the house.

"I am always in a good mood, Shay" and Gabby closed the door behind them.

"Not at all, I know you..." Shay walked into the kitchen putting over the counter some bags, Gabby followed her path.

"Shay..." Gabby crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you two have sex?" Shay asked half seeing her while she was putting out of the bags coffee and some donuts for them.

"No, we didn't have sex..." she answered quickly, turning around to get a bottle of milk in the fridge.

"Wow...", Shay laughed loud. "I'm taking this as a yes..." Shay sat at the counter.

Gabby stopped in front of the fridge opened, she thought Shay knew her better, there wasn't any chance to lie to her. Slowly she turned from her spot and tried to hold her smile.

"Awesome! That's my girl!" Shay replied. "A wild sex night was everything you needed...", she bit her donut.

"Don't overdo... it was sweet and caring... and..." Gabby spoke almost embarrassed.

"And..." Shay drank her coffee.

"Okay... it was a little wild when we did it in his car..." Gabby told her looking around but at her.

"What? You two had sex in his car? Wow... I knew you guys were missing each other, however I never thought the sex tension was at this level..."

"I don't know what happened one minute we were discussing in front of Molly's, in other we were undressing each other in his car..." Gabby drank her milk.

"I am happy for you... you two don't function right separated..." Shay said looking at her.

"We are not together, Shay..." Gabby stated shyly.

"How... you just confessed you slept together..."

"Yeah, but we didn't talk about our relationship status, I mean I told him we wouldn't talk about that, I just wanted to have a good night with him and we had, that's it..."

"I can't believe..." Shay said disappointed.

"Don't be mad... okay..." Gabby got up from her seat and approached Shay. "I love that you are cheering for us... I am getting there... we are... right?"

Shay nodded with her head and they hugged. "I love you and my goddaughter!" After a few minutes they pushed away.

"We love you too... Oh... We are shopping today... I don't know why Casey thinks is daughter is running out of clothes. So he gave me some money to buy some again... You have a good taste... I'd love your company. What do you think?"

"I'm in... you know I love shopping..."

"Good..." they smiled.

* * *

 _At night_

"Hey..."

"Hey..." Casey said surprised; he had a beer in his hand when he opened the door of his apartment. He wasn't expecting her visit tonight. She was wearing high heels and a large coat, what was strange, because outside the weather was hot. She stayed quite for a few seconds just staring at him. He wondered what she was thinking and why she was there. "Are you okay?" he asked breaking her gaze at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine... and you?" her hands were on the pockets.

"I'm good... and happy seeing you here..." he gave her a large smile.

"Thanks..." she smiled to him too. Again she stayed quiet just looking at him.

"You... want entering for one minute..." he motioned to his apartment.

"Oh no... I'm good... I was just passing by... you know..." she spoke unsure.

"Hmmm okay... we... can stay... here..." Casey told her and took another sip of his beer. Something was off and he didn't know what. They continued to stare at each other in silence. Casey looked her down and up sometimes.

"I am little thirsty... You could-"

"Yeah, of course... you can get in..." he motioned for her entering his apartment again and this time she accepted. She stayed in the living room while he went to the kitchen. Five minutes later he returned and was in shocked when he found Gabby only wearing a beautiful lace bra and panty matching color.

"Wow..." the glass of water was in his hand. Gabby's belly was prominent and for Matt she was more than beautiful. At the moment she felt little shy, she never imagined doing that. She was expecting at least to make a good impression on Matt. "You are beautiful... I..."

"Did you like it?" she asked him. They remained stuck in their places.

"I loved it... I..." he was stuttering and Gabby thought that was so cute.

"Are you still thirsty?" he asked her. She said no and he drank her water. Then he moved in her direction and she stepped forward too. They met in the middle of the way and kissed each other hungrily. After a few seconds holding her face to him, his hands started to roam her body, up and down on her back, every now and then massaging her butt.

"Matt..." she whispered in his ear. Suddenly his phone started to ring in the kitchen, one, two, three times. "Your phone..."

"I don't care..." and continued kissing her. Again his phone rang.

Gabby stopped kissing him and pushed away. "Pick up the call... I can wait, really... maybe is important..." He looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere..." she gave a peck on his lips.

"Okay... don't move... don't move..." he said serious. When he grabbed his phone on the counter, it stopped to ring. There were four missing call from Otis and one message, when he was reading it, he heard a cry coming from the living room. Matt run to the living room.

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." Gabby was covering her body with her coat.

"What is it?" he asked observing she was alone and she pointed to the door, which was open. He walked to the door and looked outside and found Otis on the aisle. "Otis, what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Casey, I didn't... I was calling you, you forgot we would watch Hawks game in your house? I just texted you that I was coming and... I'm sorry..." Matt really forgot it.

"It's okay, Otis. I didn't lock the door and forgot about the game. You know... Don't worry... just don't tell guys you saw Gabby-"

"Of course... It was just one second and I get out of you apartment, I didn't see anything..."

"Okay... Look... can we guys find another place to watch the game... I'm just busy-" Casey said to him.

"Sure... I'll call Severide... I'm sorry again..."

"Thanks, Otis..." Matt watched Otis leaving, then he walking into his apartment.

"Gabby... Gabby...?" he didn't saw her anywhere.

"Hey..." she came out of behind of the wall that divided the living room and the kitchen. "He is still outside?"

"No, he left... I totally forgot we are supposed to watch a game today here..."

"Oh... I'm leaving-", she was wearing the coat, but he cut her off.

"No way... you are staying," he got close to her, "...he and the guys can find another place..."

"Matt..." she tried argue with him.

"Gabby... you are staying, ...we don't need... you know..." he was referring to have sex, "...I want you here with me..." their lips were a few inches apart.

"I'm sorry, but I am so embarrassing right now... I need to go home..." she said firmly. He looked at her for a few seconds.

"Can I give you a ride?" he tried another approach. Maybe, he could stay at her house.

"No, I am driving, it's better this way, okay? Good night!" she finally said and kissed him on the cheek. After Gabby left his apartment he punched the wall. He was upset with the situation.

* * *

 _Two days later_

Five hours before the end of the shift at 51, truck 81, squad 3 and ambo 61 were called to a scene where some homeless got stuck in a burning warehouse. Attempting to save in the last minute one of the homeless, Matt got hit on the head and stayed unconsciousness for a few minutes inside of the ambo 61. When they arrived at the hospital, he was conscious and was murmuring some words and Shay was sure that she heard him calling Gabby's name sometimes.

He was examined, he had a little concussion, nothing severe, but he needed to stay in observation for a couple of hours, possibly stay overnight. Shay, Boden and Severide were the first to visit him. They tried to not tired him, however he couldn't sleep either.

"Shay, please-" she cut him off. She knew what he would ask to her.

"Casey, you can't hide it from Dawson... You know her... that girl is something else... She made pretty clear that she doesn't admit lies... you know..."

"I am not saying you should lie, just to not tell her that I am here..., after I get released, I call her, okay?"

"Maybe, it's the best decision," Severide tried to argue with Shay, "...Remember: she is pregnant... She doesn't need some stress right now..." Shay shook her head annoyed.

"Do you agree with them, Chief?" Shay gave one more shot. Boden looked at them.

"I don't..." he answered.

"See..." Shay stated.

"Gabby deserves the truth, not saying it to her, maybe can actually stress her..."

"I will think about, okay?" Matt told them.

When Gabby got advanced in her pregnancy, she was transferred to a table job at Fire Department. Normally she worked from 7 a.m until 5 p.m, Monday through Friday. She made great friends there and she was happy because they were liking her work. Sometimes they had given her the task to instruct some new EMTs. She arrived that morning at the Fire Department building and she heard someone talking in the elevator about one of the 51 firefighters who got injured. Quickly she asked who was and she heard it was Matt, she tried to stay calm and call Matt, but he wasn't answer his phone, she tried to call Shay and Severide, however happened the same thing, they didn't pick up. Then she decided to got to the hospital.

"Please, I need to know if Matthew Casey is here..." she spoke to the attendant.

"Gabby..." Shay called her.

"Shay... where is Matt?" she asked almost crying.

"He is fine, okay? You are pregnant, stay calm..." Shay asked.

"How I am supposed to do that, Shay? I called him and you and Severide, and none of you picked up the phone..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why didn't you call me to let me know?" Gabby was already crying.

"Because he is okay... he needed to rest, you couldn't do anything... and he..." Shay was terrible in lying.

"He asked you to not tell me, right?" Gabby pushed Shay to confess to her. Shay stayed quiet. "Where is his room? I need to see him, please..."

"Okay, I take you there, Severide is making him some company. Our shift ended, but we decided to stay with him..."

Shay slowly opened the room door and both Severide and Matt looked at the girls.

"Gabby..." Matt spoke. Shay closed the door, Gabby remain next to Shay.

"Don't Gabby me, Matthew Casey... Right now I won't discuss with you, but after you leave this hospital, you can't wait... you're gonna hear me..."

"Everything you want, baby..." he said giving her a half smile. Gabby tried to resist the urgency to run to him, but she couldn't, he loved that man. Then she got close to his bed and he reached her waist and brought her to sit on his bed, he pulled her to him and she hugged him. Severide and Shay left them alone.

"I love you, don't do this to me again! Are you listening to me?" her head was resting on his shoulder. He nodded.

"I love you forever, I never will leave you, I'm not going anywhere..." he said.

"What the doctor said to you?" she looked at him.

"They want to observe me for a few hours... maybe stay one night here..." one of his hands was resting on her waist.

"Matt... don't hide me anything... if you they want you here, it's serious..." Gabby was nervous.

"Believe in me, I'm okay... See I am here talking to you... just a little headache, but I'm good..." he tried to assure her.

"I'm locking you at home, you know, you are not more running into burning buildings..." she said between cries and laughs.

"Yeah?" he smiled, "I will be your prisoner? I think I like this idea..."

"You better..." she caressed his head and kissed him on the lips a couple of times.

* * *

 _Ten months later_

"Hi, Mrs. Casey..."

"Hi, Amber... my husband is already home?" Gabby started to work a few weeks ago, she chose staying at Fire Department to have a chance to have more time with her daughter every night. She couldn't think staying 24 hours away from her.

"Oh...he is arriving right now... He is parking his car on the driveway..." Amber saw him through the front window of their Casey and Gabby house.

"Ah... okay... I thought he was playing with Cassie, I don't like to interrupt their time together, because that I called you..."

"She is taking a nap... I made her a bottle, Mr. Casey can give it to her, I know he loves to do that..." Gabby and Amber laughed.

"Yeah, he gets every chance to be with her..." Gabby said. "I have to be back to work, Matt will give your check, thanks Amber..."

"Thank you, Mrs. Casey... bye..."

"Hi... Amber..." Casey greeted her.

"Hi, Mr. Casey..."

"How is my girl?" he asked as he put his bag down on the floor. That was always his first question when he came to home and Amber was taking care of Cassie.

"She is sleeping...I made her a bottle, you can give it to her after she wakes up..."

"Thanks, Amber..." he took of his coat and put over the couch. "I'll check her..." he always did that, Amber was used to that.

"Okay... I will finish folding her clothes and I'm going home..."

"Right, after you finish you can come to receive your check... Thanks, Amber..."

"You're welcome, Mr. Casey..."

 _A few hours later_

"I'm home..." Gabby announced.

"We are in the kitchen..." Matt shouted out. She took of her coat, boots and put her bag on the couch.

"Oh... what is happening here?" Gabby asked surprised.

"We are making your dinner... right princess?" Cassie was in the playpen laying on her back. She bounced her legs and arms.

"Oh... my God..." Gabby approached Matt and kissed him on the lips. "... Thanks... I'm starving... I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Then Gabby keeled down to take Cassie in her arms. "Hey, my little muffin... how you doing..." Gabby kissed her on the cheeks. "Mommy missed you so much..."

"She missed you too..." Casey spoke.

"You gave your dad a hard time?" Gabby asked her daughter. Cassie cooed graciously. Gabby smiled.

"She didn't like so much her bottle today..." Casey confessed.

"I know... sorry... I love to breastfeed her... but I have to work and everything..." before Gabby returned to work Matt suggested Gabby to take a year off to care of their daughter, but Gabby said now they had a new house, their needed both payments, she couldn't let him pay for everything. Matt just nodded, Gabby knew his thought about her working.

"How about you taking a shower? In ten minutes I finish here..."

"Okay..." Gabby gave her daughter one last kiss and put her in the playpen. Matt observed Gabby leaving the kitchen with a sad face. He knew he should keep his mouth shut.

They had dinner almost in silence. After they finished, Matt washed the dishes while Gabby took Cassie with her upstairs. When Matt walked into their bedroom, Gabby was breastfeeding Cassie, Matt was overwhelmed with that scene. Cassie's eyes were glued on Gabby's face. They had a armchair in their bedroom, Gabby was sitting on it. Matt knelled down beside the armchair.

"She is so beautiful..." both Matt and Gabby were looking at Cassie, her eyes were heavying, half closed.

"She is..." Gabby said. Cassie had Gabby's features, brown hair, however her eyes colors were from Matt.

"I'm sorry for earlier..." he confessed.

"It's okay..." he looked at him. "I feel guilty sometimes..." Gabby stated.

"Don't... you are amazing, our daughter loves you, I love you... we're gonna make this work, okay?" he said.

"Okay... I love you... you want to have a burping time with her?" Gabby finally smiled.

"I'd love to.." he answered and took Cassie in his arms. Gabby stayed sitting while Matt was standing with Cassie against his chest.

"Tomorrow is Saturday... what are we doing?" Gabby asked trying to light the mood.

"Cassie and I, we are taking you to go shopping and later having lunch..."

"Wow... you two decided that?" Gabby asked excited.

"Yeah... we had a talk after I came home... we think our best person in the world deserves a awesome day..." Gabby stood up and faced Matt.

"I couldn't ask for better husband than you Matthew Casey and you gave me my little muffin, and I love, love you for that..." she kissed him on the lips.

"You're my everything, Gabby... never forget it..." he kissed her on the lips. "I'll put her on the crib..."

Matt returned a few minutes later to their bedroom, he took off his t-shirt, Gabby was wearing her underwear and Matt old t-shirt while she laid on the bed.

"You think my awesome day can start tonight?" Gabby asked seductively. Matt smile wide to her.

"You're making me get you pregnant again..." he laughed as he crawled to her.

"Maybe..." He hovered her, looked her up and down.

"Okay, then..." they kissed each other and he took off her t-shirt, then her underwear...

* * *

 **The end!**

Please leave a review!


End file.
